


Paraíso y perdición

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dystopia, M/M, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29 años después, no todo está bien. Lo que queda de los sangre puras resiste en un refugio. Estamos en el año 2027. Tras una guerra devastadora y una separación injusta, en Inglaterra las familias mágicas han quedado divididas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aquí, el Paraíso

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia/s: El canon para este fic toma en cuenta hasta el libro 7 pero no llega a encajar totalmente con el epílogo. Scorpius jamás fue a Hogwarts. Hay algo de violencia, temas oscuros, políticos y/o discriminatorios con los que no todos los lectores pueden estar de acuerdo.-  
> Género: Un poco de acción, drama, romance (futuros capítulos)  
> Clasificación: R en general  
> Resumen: 29 años después, no todo está bien. Lo que queda de los sangres puras resiste en un refugio. Es el año 2027: tras una guerra devastadora y una separación injusta, en Inglaterra las familias mágicas han quedado divididas. Hasta ahora.
> 
> Beteado y animado por Suiris, a quien se debe la continuidad de esta historia (¡Gracias!). Gracias a Krispysly por los invaluables ánimos. Escrito originalmente para la comunidad de pervertdays Sé que algunos ya lo habían leído, así que aclaro: este capítulo es básicamente el mismo que publiqué ahí sólo que con algunas ligeras mejoras. El siguiente capítulo estará aquí para el fin de semana :)

Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que su vida entera –veintiún años, apenas—pasaba frente a sus ojos en la milésima de segundo que el hechizo tardó en llegar hasta su pecho desprotegido. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa por primera vez en todos esos años por culpa del idiota de Parkinson y… Mierda.

Inmediatamente, se sintió mareado y escuchó gritos que pedían auxilio. Se preguntó quién necesitaba ayuda, ¿sólo él? Tal vez los demás también estaban heridos. ¿Habían perdido la batalla? Su último deseo fue que los otros no se dieran por vencidos. 

Tenían que ganar. Por orgullo, por supervivencia o por instinto. Por lo que fuera, no podían permitir que el Paraíso se perdiera en manos de los Nott.

Dejó de pensar cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable y perdió la consciencia en el momento en que su cabeza golpeó contra el piso y un sonoro “crack” fue el último sonido que escuchó. 

* * *

24 horas antes

—Nos va a llevar el carajo.

—Qué optimista, Burke, casi me meo de la emoción que me contagian tus palabras —gruñó Scoripus. 

A su lado, Estella Gamp lo miró con desaprobación. Con ella, Scorpius se sentía como si tuviera a su madre permanentemente a su lado. 

—No hay por qué ser optimistas —gruñó también Burke—. Llega un momento en la vida de todo mago en la que tiene que admitir que estamos totalmente kedabrados y enterrados.

—¿Qué más enterrados podemos estar que cincuenta metros bajo tierra? —rió el joven Parkinson con ironía.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y miró atentamente a su comitiva. Eran alrededor de veinte jóvenes y eso, en el Paraíso, era toda una multitud. Scorpius no había visto más de cuarenta personas juntas en toda su vida en ese lugar. Suspiró. Lo importante no era el número de personas. Lo relevante era que todas estaban a su cargo. Eran hijos de la facción de sangres puras que estaban a favor del bando de los Malfoy y, dada la historia del Paraíso, lo veían a él como el que estaba a cargo.

Pero Scorpius no era ni su padre, ni su abuelo. Tenía mucha experiencia, pero no había conocido tanto mundo como ellos, metafórica y literalmente. Y ahora estaba solo. Y tenía que resolver todo esto. Se levantó de su silla.

—Como ya todos sabemos, Nott y los suyos están ganando terreno —declaró en voz alta y clara—. La última información que logramos reunir afirma que nuestros contactos con el mercado negro de Los Alejados confían cada día más en él y menos en los demás. Si seguimos a este paso, los malditos van a acaparar todo el mercado, nosotros nos quedaremos sin nada y ellos buscarán la dominación total del Paraíso.

Se escucharon movimientos incómodos alrededor.

—Cuando nos trajeron aquí, nuestros padres y nuestros abuelos idearon este lugar como la cúspide de la civilización mágica. Los sangres puras compartiríamos el poder que nos pertenece y todos llevaríamos la vida próspera y despreocupada a la que estamos acostumbrados —dijo, repitiendo el discurso que daban los mayores, aunque esos dos adjetivos jamás habían aplicado a su vida en realidad—. Uno de los acuerdos que se tomaron entonces fue que no se permitiría que nadie tomase el poder absoluto. Este lugar es de todos y para todos y ninguna... imitación de traidor a la sangre nos va a quitar ese privilegio.

Todos los jóvenes asintieron con gravedad.

—El plan es este —continuó—. Vamos a sabotear al idiota de Nott. Dentro de menos de veinticuatro horas va a entregar un cargamento de filtros de pereza a los Apartados. Vamos a intervenir la operación.

Se escucharon jadeos sorprendidos.

—Con intervenir, quieres decir… ¿luchar físicamente? —exclamó disgustado Burke.

—Con intervenir quiero decir lanzar incendios a las pociones y crucios a los que las tengan en las manos —aclaró, seriamente.

Hubo más movimientos incómodos a su alrededor. Los sangres puras no estaban acostumbrados a pelear abiertamente contra otros habitantes del Paraíso. Ésta era la primera guerra civil que se presentaba realmente amenazante y ésta una de las primeras batallas.

A pesar de todo, era necesario.

—Bien —dijo secamente el joven Parkinson, primero que nadie.

Después, muchos asintieron cuidadosamente. Nadie en esa habitación pasaba de los treinta (y tendrían suerte de llegar a esa edad) y la gran mayoría no había conocido el Mundo Exterior, el de los Apartados. Eso no quería decir que no tuvieran experiencia o que fueran estúpidos. Sabían lo que estaba en juego. Sabían que el mundo que habían conocido hasta entonces estaba en peligro.

Después de puntualizar los planes, la mayor parte de la comitiva se retiró. Sólo permanecieron Parkinson y Gamp. Ella se acercó a Scorpius y le apretó el hombro por unos segundos antes de retirar la taza de café que estaba frente a él.

—Tu padre consideraría estas acciones muy sensatas. Estoy segura —susurró Estella.

Scorpius miró al frente y no respondió.

—Por supuesto —agregó Parkinson.

Scorpius sintió cierta calidez, pero no dijo nada.

—Como sea, mi madre piensa que se me fue el caldero —rió Scorpius, cínicamente. 

—Con todo respeto, Scorpius, mira quién lo dice —rió Parkinson.

Scorpius le lanzó una maldición que lo ahorcó con la túnica unos segundos, mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

—Odio cuando fumas —gruñó Gamp, para variar—. Tener que lanzar hechizos purificadores de aire me recuerda que aquí abajo tenemos muy poco.

Scorpius sintió lástima por ella. La pobre era algunos años más grande que él y por lo tanto había estado más en contacto con los Apartados. Había visto Otras Cosas en el Mundo Exterior, cosas que ahora extrañaba, cosas de las que las nuevas generaciones probablemente no tenían idea. 

—Eres un grandísimo cabrón —reclamó Parkinson en cuanto pudo respirar otra vez.

—Sí. Pero soy un cabrón educado y con dinero —sonrió.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, eso eran todos ahí en el Paraíso.

  
* * *

  
Décadas antes

Quizás ahora el nombre de aquel refugio resultara irónico e inadecuado. Pero cuando se pensó, no fue así. Y los primeros años para los refugiados realmente les supieron a gloria.

Después de la gran batalla del 98, la huella de Voldemort se hizo sentir. Aunque el bastardo había muerto, los estragos que hizo en el mundo mágico durarían para siempre. Las familias de mortífagos, en su mayoría sangres puras, fueron llamadas a juicio ante el Winzengamot y las familias de aurores o de simples estudiantes de Hogwarts enterraron a sus víctimas.

Después de la confusión inicial, el mundo mágico entró en crisis.

A las familias de mortífagos se les confiscó gran parte de sus bienes durante juicios que duraron meses o incluso años de procesos sin fin. Eso en un primer momento provocó su furia y airados reclamos, sobre todo por parte de aquellos familiares que ni la debían ni la temían. 

A las familias de las víctimas supuestamente inocentes se les quitó el derecho de saber quién exactamente había matado a sus hijos o sus padres y se les prohibió mirar de cerca los procesos por miedo a que buscaran venganza por propia mano. Muchos cadáveres jamás fueron entregados. Los procesos sin fin para ellos no eran más que pretextos para no castigar a los criminales. 

La tensa calma burocrática finalmente se quebró.

A lo largo de Inglaterra surgieron líderes insurgentes que buscaban justicia pronta y expedita. Real. Y muchas víctimas e injuriados los siguieron. 

La casa de los Lestrange fue la primera en arder, con tres pequeños dentro. El callejón Knockturn explotó la mañana de un lunes, llevándose consigo a mortífagos y practicantes de artes oscuras por igual. En Azkaban, los cadáveres de los patriarcas de los Nott y los Malfoy quedaron irreconocibles. 

Algunas familias sonreían, pensando que al fin se hacía justicia. Otros reclamaban airados. Pronto, mantenerse neutral dejó de ser una opción y la sociedad se polarizó.

Cuando veintisiete sangre puras murieron envenenados en una supuesta reunión pacifista, los deudos buscaron venganza a como diera lugar, pero el ministerio fue más rápido y detuvo a los insurrectos inmediatamente.

—¿Y por qué no detienen también a los Otros? —fue el reclamo general de los afectados. 

Las miradas les respondían: a ellos se les veía culpables; a ellos se les veía peligrosos. A los otros, justicieros.

Muchos sangres puras resistieron por años, siempre sabiendo que tras los ataques había segundas intenciones monetarias. Muchos más, los que eran libres de marcharse del país, lo hicieron a la primera oportunidad. En apariencia la vida seguía su curso con normalidad, pero los ataques hacia las familias de mortífagos continuaron y se extendieron y aquello ya no era buscar justicia sino una literal cacería de brujas.

La presión sobre las familias de linajes ancestrales llegó a ser tal que había tres aurores vigilando en cada turno cada mansión donde vivían, con el pretexto de cuidarlos. No podían hacer movimientos bruscos sin pedirle permiso y perdón al Ministerio. Los permisos para salir del país se cancelaron. Estaban sitiados. 

Los planes fueron lentos, calculados a detalle y cuidadosamente mantenidos en secreto.

Una mañana, la Inglaterra mágica despertó sin sangres puras. 

Con mucho esfuerzo y desgaste, estos habían usado toda su magia e ingenio para crear su propio mundo, con sus propias reglas y su propia justicia: un Paraíso. Las mujeres y los niños bajaron primero y los hombres adultos se quedaron atrás distrayendo a los aurores que atacaban bajo el grito de: “¡Deténganse, rebeldes!”. Muchos cayeron en batalla. Los que pudieron, bajaron con graves daños.

Scorpius recordaría claramente a su padre: sucio, con la túnica deshecha y las piernas amoratadas. Eso era lo que podía ver con su pequeña altura: las piernas, delgadas y casi negras. No se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba.

Abajo el ambiente en general era airado y la palabra venganza era el motor que los impulsaba a seguir adelante. 

—Vamos a joderlos a como dé lugar —acordaron.

Desde entonces, el Paraíso se convirtió en un bajo mundo en toda la extensión de la palabra y los sangre puras buscaron recuperar la riqueza perdida con un mercado negro de pociones ilegales, artefactos oscuros y sustancias adictivas. El propósito era hacer del mundo de los de Afuera, de los Apartados, un infierno. Y de su pequeño refugio, de su colonia, un Paraíso. Hasta que los sangres puras tuvieran el dinero y la fuerza para erigirse una vez más como lo que eran: la raza superior y legítima de magos.

  
* * *

Décadas después

El objetivo no se cumplió a corto plazo y las visiones utópicas se fueron perdiendo con la nueva generación de jóvenes encerrados y desencantados. Dentro del Paraíso comenzó a haber fracturas que desembocaron en dos pequeñas facciones luchando por un cargamento de Pociones de Pereza la madrugada de un sábado. La batalla había empezado cuando Nott y los suyos se dirigían al portal que cada semana se abría hacia el mundo de los Apartados.

Scorpius recuperó la consciencia por unos segundos cuando una voz preocupada le gritó que abriera los ojos. Frente a él vio a Estella. Pobre Estella que había visto el mundo exterior y ahora tenía qué extrañar.

—Scorpius, despierta —gritó.

Alrededor se escuchaban volar maldiciones.

—No puedo —susurró él.

Su visión se tornó roja cuando algo cálido corrió desde su frente.

—No nos dejes —dijo de pronto la asustada voz de Parkinson.

Tenía sueño…

—Scorpius… ¿me escuchas?

Él asintió levemente.

—Perdóname por lo que voy a hacerte…

Sintió un jalón en la espalda y de pronto su cuerpo desafiaba la gravedad y salía disparado hacia el agujero negro que era el portal. Pero Scorpius estaba agonizando a tal grado que no tuvo la fuerza ni para sentirse asustado por ser el primer mago del Paraíso en regresar al mundo de los Apartados.


	2. Allá, perdidos

**_  
_**  
Albus Potter suspiró y recargó la barbilla sobre la barra mientras observaba a un afanoso Ted Lupin revisar por segunda vez las dosis de pociones que había preparado para los pacientes del cuarto piso de San Mungo.

—Estas son para la sala 49. Recuerda regar la planta de la señora Longbottom cuando pases por su habitación —le recordó Teddy—. Y asegúrate de que las cortinas de Lockart estén abiertas. Acuérdate cómo se pone si no tiene suficiente luz.

Albus suspiró de nuevo, lo que causó que su cabello se moviera ligeramente con el aire, y comenzó a retorcer su túnica.

—Ok —fue todo lo que dijo.

Ted volteó hacia él y dejó pluma y pergamino sobre la barra.

—¿Pasa algo?

¿Pasaba algo? Bueno, sí. Pasaba que cuando Albus se había enlistado en la Escuela de Medimagia del Reino lo que se había imaginado era una sala de urgencias en la que él tendría que imponer el orden para salvarle la vida a un moribundo, limpiarle toda la sangre y luchar para que se tragara las pociones y por tener a la mano los hechizos correctos. Encontrar la cura para el avada, como mínimo. Definitivamente no se había visualizado regando la planta de una señora loca, de la familia de un héroe muy respetable y todo, pero loca al fin y al cabo. Y ya no se diga si había pensado cuidar de un maniático narcisista que se pasaba las tardes firmando miles de autógrafos sobre una misma fotografía. Seguro que se divertiría más de dependiente en la tienda de regalos en la última planta.

—He estado pensando —comenzó Albus, como ya era célebre comenzar en él, a lo que Ted respondió con un suspiro cansado— que tal vez, después de todo, esto no es lo mío, lo mío —dijo.

En realidad ya tenía ese discurso planeado, todo lo que había estado buscando era la oportunidad para exponerlo y esa era. Teddy frunció la boca, meneó la cabeza y lo miró tras sus gafas.

—¿Vamos con la misma otra vez?

Albus se encogió de hombros y miró al piso.

—Es que no estoy seguro que esto sea lo mío, ¿sabes? O sea, cuando tú nos contabas sonaba muy cool y todo pero… —miró a su alrededor— Esto está muerto y enterrado. No creo que sea para mí. Tal vez le estoy quitando la oportunidad a alguien que sí…

—No tienes que soltarme todas esas patrañas a mí, Al —dijo Ted, con una sonrisa suave—. Guárdalas para tu madre, que sí las va a necesitar.

Al comenzó a mover un pie contra el piso, con la boca fruncida.

—Me va a despellejar, ¿no?

Ted asintió.

—Terminaste la carrera, estás en tu pasantía. No creo que sea el momento más oportuno para arrepentirte de lo que has hecho los últimos dos años y medio, ¿tú sí?

Albus miró para otro lado.

—Es que no estoy seguro —repitió, luego, como tabla de salvación, agregó animado—: ¡tal vez regrese con los aurores! Puede que me haya equivocado y esa haya sido mi vocación real después de todo y, bueno…

Teddy se acercó a él, le apretó el hombro cariñosamente y lo miró con cierta pena:

—Ay, Al. —Luego de un largo silencio continuó—. Hazme un favor muy personal y piénsalo mejor, ¿quieres?

Albus asintió, solemne ante el hombre que consideraba su gran ejemplo a seguir. Después de todo, desde que él recordaba, sus padres siempre estaban hablando sobre Ted y sobre lo lejos que había llegado a pesar de no tener a nadie. Al era capaz de replantearse las cosas unos días más, pero sólo porque Ted se lo pedía.

Y es que Albus Severus Potter, Albus, Al, Sev, Potter, no sabía quién era o qué quería. A su edad, su padre había sido un auror experimentado y un héroe consagrado. Su madre ya estaba pensando en retirarse de su carrera de quidditch para tener a James quien, por su parte, a los 20 había sido fichado para jugar en Europa. Y su hermana más pequeña estaba ya comprometida y atendía un floreciente negocio en el callejón Diagon. Él, en medio de todo eso, estaba perdido.

Aunque le daba por ponerse optimista y pensar que estaba bien, que estaba viviendo al día y experimentando lo que quería, la verdad es que no era así. Sentía que su vida había sido un gran desperdicio de aire y que nunca llegaría a ninguna parte porque mientras que otros iban a medio camino hacia sus metas a él apenas se le había ocurrido abrir el mapa sin pensar a dónde carajo quería ir.

Primero había pensado en ser como James y jugar quidditch porque, ¿a qué chico de 17 años no le encanta el quidditch? Así que cuando salió de Hogwarts intentó que lo contrataran, pero apenas pasó unos meses como refuerzo en la banca, se aburrió y lo dejó. Entonces supuso que ser como su padre era la opción. Después de todo, todos le habían dicho siempre que era igualito a su padre. Así que hizo el examen y en poco tiempo se encontró sentado en las mesas de la Academia de Aurores en el que pasaría un año entero con calificaciones decentes o mediocres y sin llamar la atención por su talento tanto como por su parecido con su padre. Y aquello no era ni tan fácil ni tan cool como lo había pintado en su mente.

En las vacaciones de verano de ese primer año con los aurores, Teddy había llegado a contarles de su ascenso en San Mungo y la familia había armado una fiesta sólo para él. Entonces, Albus había llegado a la conclusión de que su carrera como auror no estaba yendo hacia ninguna parte. Su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando él había anunciado que dejaría la academia por tiempo indefinido para buscar un futuro como medimago. Y ahora, después de dos años de entrenamiento en los que se lo había pasado entretenidísimo en la escuela, lo habían tirado al mundo real del hospital y se encontraba muy decepcionado de su elección.

Tenía veintiuno y lo único por lo que era "famoso" era por ser el hijo de los héroes Harry y Ginevra Potter, por ser el hermano del excepcional jugador James "el Rayo" Potter y por ser hermano de la bella Lily Potter, dueña de la mejor tienda de perfumes mágicos de Londres. Lo único que sí había hecho por él mismo, y por lo que se había ganado una fama efímera, era haber pasado veintisiete minutos enteros discutiendo con el sombrero de Hogwarts acerca de la casa en que iba a quedarse. Albus Potter estaba tan decepcionado de sí mismo como el resto del mundo mágico…

—Trata de que Josh se tome toda la poción esta vez, sino el pobre niño jamás va a dejar el hospital, ¿quieres?

Albus no terminó de despertar de sus reflexiones, pero asintió ausentemente. Justo cuando estaba arrastrando el dichoso carrito de las pociones hacia el pasillo, la puerta del elevador se abrió y de él salieron como mínimo veinte personas entre gritos y un barullo que en todo su tiempo ahí no había escuchado jamás. No podía entender qué pasaba, pero sí podía distinguir las capas de los aurores ondeando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Al— ¡Teddy! —gritó, olvidándose por completo del protocolo de "sanador Lupin".

El elevador se abrió de nuevo y de él bajó más gente. Esta vez tenían cámaras.

—¿Qué mierda…? —alcanzó a decir.

De la nada salieron los otros medimagos del piso, que se perdieron entre los aurores y los fotógrafos. Luego llegó Teddy y se perdió también entre tanta gente del recibidor. Albus intentó hacerse espacio, pero la muchedumbre lo cubría y los gritos lo desorientaban: "grave", "desconocido", "lo más extraño", "informarle al Ministro", "primeras declaraciones". No entendía nada.

De pronto, la voz de Teddy se elevó sobre las demás y junto con los otros médicos y un bulto irreconocible flotando entre ellos salió disparado hacia una habitación que Albus jamás había visto usarse: la Habitación para Casos Terribles.

Al joven medimago se le fue el aliento y abrió la boca. Tras echarle un último vistazo a la gran comitiva reunida en su usualmente tranquilo recibidor, echó a correr tras Teddy para ver si podía ayudar en algo. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido.

Cuando cerró la puerta pudo ver a los medimagos moviéndose como hormigas por la habitación: dos mujeres en una esquina preparando a toda prisa una mezcla de pociones, dos buscando enfermedades previas en el cuerpo, una más registrando los signos vitales del chico. Teddy estaba mirando la cabeza del herido.

—Al, ayúdame a limpiar aquí.

Albus se acercó y por primera vez concentró su atención en el paciente: su rostro y su cabello estaban llenos de sangre medio coagulada, alguna todavía corriendo lentamente. Con un nudo en la boca alcanzó un algodón y comenzó a limpiar el centro de la herida. Él hubiera preferido usar su varita y barrer con toda la sangre de inmediato, pero no sabían si había una maldición contra ello en el joven y no podía interrumpir la labor de los hechizos de los otros.

—¿Qué encontraron? —preguntó Teddy, que era medimago jefe de guardia.

—N-no podemos saber si hay antecedentes —dijo una medimaga asustada y miró a su compañero.

—No hay registros de él —agregó el otro, con los ojos muy abiertos—, no hay nada. Ninguno.

—Los hechizos sugieren que apenas llega a los veinte años, estatura promedio, por debajo de su peso ideal, los músculos están débiles, parece tener algún problema en los ojos… Es todo lo que pude encontrar con los hechizos de rutina —confesó la medimaga, preocupada.

Albus la miraba, medio mareado de tanta información, mientras limpiaba la herida con todo el cuidado que podía poner.

—¿Qué tiene ahí? —preguntó otro doctor a Teddy, señalando la cabeza.

—Concusión —respondió Teddy, con la mandíbula muy apretada de concentración—. Pero ese es el menor de sus problemas —continuó, para luego abrir los restos de la camisa que usaba el desconocido y mostrar su pecho, donde la piel estaba quemada y sanguinolenta.

A Al le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de pedir disculpas y retirarse, volteó a ver cómo iba su trabajo de limpiar la herida. Para su sorpresa, iba muy bien: había descubierto un rostro exageradamente pálido pero perfectamente esculpido. El cabello seguía manchado pero ahora podía distinguirse que era rubio, aunque un rubio antinatural: demasiado blanquecino.

En ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de flashes y gritos afuera, que anunciaban la llegada de alguien. La puerta se abrió y una asistente muy pálida los miró, con ojos enormes.

—El Ministro está aquí.

—Señores —anunció Teddy con el rostro cargado de años de repente—, prepárense para un día muy largo.

 

* * * * *

 

Probablemente pasaba de media noche cuando Albus tuvo oportunidad de salir de San Mungo y fumarse un buen cigarro en la calle para sacudirse todo el estrés de encima. Se sentía apabullado. Todas las emociones que no le habían pasado en una vida entera ahora se le venían encima. Tantos misterios. Tantos sobresaltos.

Y todo gracias a una sola persona, a un chico desconocido que ni siquiera estaba consciente.

Cuando terminó el cigarro suspiró y se recargó en la pared. Se sentía fabulosamente mareado y maravillosamente confundido. Se sentía vivo.

Teddy lo encontró fumándose el tercer cigarro.

—Tía Ginny me dijo que te prohibiera hacer eso.

Albus bufó y tiró el cigarro a medio fumar sobre la acera.

—¿Contento?

—Mucho —respondió Teddy, con una sonrisa cansada—. Es una locura ahí adentro. No tengo idea en lo que nos hemos metido —pensó en voz alta.

—Seh —respondió Albus, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

Después de un largo silencio producido por el cansancio, Ted intervino de nuevo.

—Al, sobre lo que dijiste…

Al paró oreja, sin verlo a los ojos por si las dudas.

—De verdad, espero que lo pienses mejor. No sé, tal vez tienes razón y necesitas un cambio de aires, pero no sé… ¿regresar con los aurores? Si necesitas lidiar con contra el crimen podría pedir tu traslado a la tercera planta, tú sabes que ahí siempre están ocupados con los que llegan con daños por pociones… Los de artefactos también la llevan muy ajetreada y bueno…

Albus lo miró. La verdad no se había planteado un cambio de piso solamente. Y de hecho, con todo lo que había pasado ese día, no tenía cabeza para eso.

—Voy a pensármelo muy bien, no te preocupes por eso Teddy.

—Vamos adentro entonces —pidió—. ¿Te molestaría hacer guardia esta noche? Habrá una guardia de aurores seguramente, pero necesito a un medimago de confianza listo para cualquier eventualidad.

Albus asintió. Estaba cansado pero sospechaba que el desvelo valdría la pena.

 

* * * * *

 

Mientras Albus observaba la cama del paciente arrebujado en un sofá de dos piezas, se preguntaba muchas cosas. Los aurores, la prensa y el mismo Ministro estaban escandalizados. Del chico que estaba tendido en la cama no había registros en San Mungo y en el Ministerio todavía se estaban dando de topes para atinar a su identidad. Podría ser quien fuera, pero algo era seguro: era un mago. Y cabían dos posibilidades: o era un inmigrante ilegal o era… uno de los Desaparecidos. La prensa no paraba de especular con esa posibilidad.

Albus lo observó. Podía ser extranjero fácilmente: sus rasgos le parecían extraños. Sin embargo, no podía poner el dedo sobre el país exacto del que provenía este individuo: tenía que ser un lugar donde el sol no cayera, así que, tal vez, Rusia. Eso también encajaría con el cabello.

La sola idea de que este muchacho fuera uno de los Desaparecidos no tenía sentido, ¿o sí? Los Desaparecidos se habían dado por muertos hacía años, cuando tras una búsqueda exhaustiva no se encontraron señales de sus huellas mágicas. La teoría aceptada era que habían cometido alguna especie de suicidio masivo o que habían huido a otro país por medios desconocidos. Como fuera, Albus siempre había imaginado que los Desaparecidos eran personas mayores. Nunca había pensado en los niños y este tendría que haber sido un niño en la época de la Desaparición.

¿Y si fuera un Desaparecido? ¿Qué cambiaría? Muchas cosas, seguramente. Albus no se podía imaginar cuántas, pero sabía que pondría al mundo de cabeza.

Cuando estaba por amanecer, Albus seguía observando, con la cabeza inclinada. Milagrosamente, por estar sumido en sus reflexiones, no se había aburrido. Estaba pensando en su mundo, en el mundo que él había conocido. Y se preguntaba qué habría sido diferente si los Desaparecidos hubieran estado ahí. Pensó en las costumbres que tal vez habían perdido porque los Sangrepura no estaban para defenderlas. Quiso imaginarse un Hogwarts en el que hubiera niños que tuvieran una familia histórica.

Sobre todo, se preguntó si el mundo en que vivía habría sido mejor… más mágico. Y no ese mundo que conocía, donde los chicos como él rara vez terminaban una carrera porque los empleos totalmente mágicos eran considerados pasados de moda e inútiles. Algunos abogaban porque Hogwarts dejara de ser un internado y se volviera escuela de cursos veraniegos para que todos pudieran estudiar en alguna escuela muggle una carrera _de provecho_.

Ese mundo donde los niños jugaban alegremente con los muggles, sí. Pero donde iban al zoológico regularmente y sabían de jirafas y elefantes cuando muy pocos podían distinguir a un gato de un kneazle y aún a menos les interesaba hacerlo. "Sirven para lo mismo, de mascotas".

Ese mundo donde los galeones se habían devaluado y donde ahora el noventa por ciento de las tiendas en el callejón Diagon preferían aceptar libras. Ese mundo donde ya no se veían túnicas, ni capas, ni sombreros como en los viejos libros se ilustraba. Ahora las chicas vestían mezclilla y sandalias. La varita, pensaba a veces Albus, sólo sobrevivía porque era la que les facilitaba la vida.

Ese mundo donde los más chicos consideraban que la magia era buena sólo para dos cosas: deporte y diversión. Apostar en el quidditch y conseguir drogas más baratas y supuestamente menos adictivas que los llevaban directo a la planta de Daños Provocados por Pociones. Esas eran dos de las actividades preferidas por la juventud.

—Me pregunto —susurró Albus para que los aurores que vigilaban tras la puerta no escucharan sus cavilaciones— si has venido a cambiar este mundo.

Apenas acababa de emitir la última sílaba cuando un movimiento en la cama lo sobresaltó. El desconocido, que había jadeado y, alzado la cabeza unos centímetros, volteó hacia él bruscamente para observarlo con ojos tremendamente penetrantes, profundamente grises.

Albus sólo pudo quedarse sentado ahí, devolviéndole la mirada sin poder moverse.


	3. En dónde estoy

Albus sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era llamar a Teddy para que viniera a revisar al desconocido, pero su cerebro había dicho “con permiso” y había emprendido la retirada. Por ende estaba ahí, quieto en su silla, abrazando sus rodillas bajo una manta y con la cabeza recargada hacia un lado. El desconocido bajó la cabeza, la acostó sobre el colchón y lo analizó detenidamente con aquellos perturbadores ojos grises. 

Cuando Albus reaccionó por fin, se llevó una mano al cabello, intentó peinarlo hacia atrás y se aclaró la garganta para despejarse la modorra. 

—Hola —dijo, con voz todavía medio ronca y enseguida se pateó, ¿qué tal si el chico no hablaba su idioma? —. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —preguntó, muy despacio.

El desconocido le sonrió socarronamente y alzó una ceja, sin responderle. 

—Eh… —Albus se rascó la cabeza, nervioso—. Estás en el hospital, te encontramos… herido —explicó, muy despacio—. Estás fuera de peligro —hizo señas para darse a entender—. Pero tenemos que revisarte. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mareado? Soy un idiota, seguro no entiendes una mierda de lo que digo.

El desconocido soltó una risita que le erizó los vellos. 

—Tienes un acento gracioso, pero sí te entiendo —respondió con voz baja y rasposa. 

Sin saber por qué, Albus enrojeció un poco.

—Es normal si te sientes algo mareado… pero en unas horas estarás perfectamente y probaremos tus reflejos y… ¿qué? 

El desconocido no paraba de mirarlo y seguía con esa sonrisa socarrona que sin embargo no le llegaba a los ojos. 

—Nada.

—Yo… será mejor que llame al medimago Lupin y tú deberías prepararte porque allá afuera la gente…

—¿Medimago?

Entonces el desconocido pareció terminar de reaccionar y se levantó de golpe de la cama, antes de que Albus pudiera reaccionar. Ni siquiera supo cómo, pero en un parpadeo aquel hombre lo había despojado de su varita y le apuntaba con ella. 

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó alarmado.

—Te vas a lastimar —dijo Albus, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo por poner ante todo el instinto de sanador.

—¡Que me digas dónde estoy!

—E-en San Mungo —susurró Albus—. Y te vas a desgarrar el pecho si no te sientas…

\-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Scorpius miró hacia la puerta y pudo ver las sombras de los aurores que hacían guardia. Su corazón comenzó a latir enloquecido.

—¿Esto es Londres Mágico? —preguntó en un susurro temeroso, esas palabras no las había saboreado su boca en muchos años.

El extraño vestido de blanco asintió.

—¿S-san Mungo?

Un nuevo asentimiento que lo llenó de pánico. No podía ser. No podía ser. Su respiración se agitó y las siguientes palabras le salieron como entre jadeos.

—Dime cómo salgo de aquí.

El extraño lo miró alarmado.

—No puedes, necesitas cuidados, estás muy débil. Y estamos vigilados por todas partes… desde que te encontraron hay como mil aurores siguiéndote.

—¡¿Mil?! —Scorpius sintió cómo toda esperanza de salir de esa se esfumaba, al mismo tiempo que su aliento.

—Es un decir —dijo el chico y entonces hizo algo inesperado: lo tomó por la cintura, le dio vuelta y lo sentó en el sillón. 

Scorpius todavía tenía la varita en la mano, pero por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan amenazante. 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó molesto.

—De verdad, si seguías levantado te iba a pasar algo —fue toda la respuesta que recibió. 

Scorpius agitó la varita y le apuntó a la garanta mientras intentaba pensar lo más rápido que podía en una solución a su predicamento, y de paso terminar de entender su situación. Un momento estaba peleando una batalla y al siguiente despertaba nada menos que… afuera. Arriba. Con ellos. Entre los Apartados. Estaba en un mundo de sangresucias y mestizos y muggles y seguro que dentro nada iba a sufrir un ataque de alergia, alguna reacción a algo de ahí afuera contra lo que sólo estaba protegido en su refugio. Tal vez incluso una reacción a una de las pociones ilegales que él mismo había introducido en ese mundo. Lo recorrió un escalofrío y su respiración se volvió superficial y arrebatada.

—Oye —llamó el extraño de blanco y se hincó frente al sillón para mirarlo desde abajo—. Tranquilo —dijo, poniéndole la mano en el muslo—. Quieres saber tu situación, ¿cierto?

Scorpius asintió. Definitivamente quería saber en qué estaba metido y hasta dónde. Los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle. 

—No sé de dónde viniste y nadie aquí lo sabe —comenzó, con voz suave, lo cual lo tranquilizó un poco—, sólo sabemos que apareciste en un lugar desierto muy mal herido. Te trajeron aquí y la información se coló a la prensa… y más cuando los aurores no encontraron nada acerca de ti. El ministerio, la prensa y medio mundo mágico está vuelto loco queriendo saber quién eres. Como no habías hablado pensaban que podías ser extranjero pero… E-eres… ¿eres uno de los Desaparecidos, no?

Scorpius parpadeó, sin entender bien la pregunta. Tal vez eran las palabras, que él jamás había escuchado usadas para referirse a él, o tal vez eran las náuseas que le llegaban a la garganta. En silencio, miró con desconfianza al extraño, apretando la varita entre sus dedos pero con la mente vacía de hechizos útiles para un momento así.

—Está bien, no me digas a mí si no quieres… pero ellos —señaló con la cabeza a los aurores tras la puerta— intentarán interrogarte en cuanto sepan que estás lo suficientemente despierto como para atacar a tu cuidador. 

Scorpius se tensó y decidió analizarlo. Si este chico hubiera querido, podría haber gritado para llamar a los guardias en lugar de estarse preocupando por él, mas no lo había hecho. Alguna razón debía tener. Había algo, una especie de aura alrededor del extraño, que era diferente a lo que él conocía y que le daba cierta confianza. No estaba seguro de si debía confiar en sus instintos en un momento como ese, cuando seguramente estaba drogado de medicamentos, pero es que muchas opciones no tenía.

—Necesito salir de aquí —dijo, en voz baja y con los dientes apretados en un gesto inconsciente—. Tienes que decirme cómo puedo salir de aquí.

El desconocido asintió muy lentamente. Scorpius hubiera sentido triunfo de no ser porque lo único que sentía era ardor de la garganta hasta el estómago.

—Te entiendo, en serio. Pero si te mueves de aquí hoy, no lo cuentas. 

Scorpius bufó y se levantó, ignorando el jalón en el pecho que sintió y, con la varita en mano, avanzó dispuesto a cargarse por su cuenta a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente hasta salir de ahí y encontrar el camino de vuelta al Paraíso. 

—Puedo ayudarte —soltó el extraño de pronto, intentando mantener la voz baja pero obviamente alarmado—. En serio, quiero ayudarte.

El extraño se escuchaba sincero y… ligeramente lejos. Scorpius quiso enfocar la mirada. Sólo hasta que escuchó el ruido de la varita al chocar contra el piso se dio cuenta que la había soltado y lo siguiente que supo es que sus rodillas cedían ante su peso.

Cuando despertó, el mundo estaba borroso y olía a sangre y había muchas personas en su habitación, algunas vestidas de blanco, otras que lo miraban con recelo. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el extraño, quien estaba en una esquina de la cama y le sonrió ligeramente. Scorpius volvió a cerrar los párpados, extrañamente tranquilo, llevándose para sus sueños la impresión de esos ojos verdes brillantes y esa sonrisa sincera.

  
\-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

 

Albus llegó a casa exultante. Pocas veces le pasaba eso, ya que vivir todavía en casa de sus padres no le parecía nada emocionante. 

—¿Ma? ¡Nunca vas a adivinar lo que pasó en el trabajo!

Ginevra Potter lo recibió con un beso y al verlo tan animado se sorprendió. 

—¿Pues qué pasó? ¿Quieres comer? —agregó, siempre preocupada por la alimentación de su pequeño.

—En serio, vas a alucinar, ¿dónde está papá? ¡Él debe estar alucinando también! Es que no lo vas a creer.

El último “no lo vas a creer” remató la sorpresa de Ginny, quien nunca había visto a su hijo de en medio así de emocionado, por lo menos no en años. De niño sí, se había ilusionado por cualquier tontería, pero como el jovencito que era rara vez algo le parecía más que “bien”. 

—Harry dijo que vendría más tarde, que empezáramos a comer sin él… ¿quieres esperar a que llegue para que hablemos de esta cosa tan… alucinante?

Albus se sentó a la mesa con mucha energía y asintió. Era costumbre entre ellos hablar de los temas importantes en familia. Aunque ahora que James estaba en el continente y Lily estaba ocupada con su tienda, la familia se veía bastante reducida.

—Es que en serio, se van a quedar idiotas.

—¡Albus!

—Perdón, ma.

Después de servirle su plato, Ginny se sentó frente a él y lo miró, sonriente. Ver a su hijo feliz definitivamente la hacía feliz a ella. Saber que por fin parecía haber encontrado su lugar como medimago la hacía enorgullecerse por haber criado a tres hijos maravillosos. Parecía que, por fin, algo tarde pero a su ritmo, su niño había encontrado el camino como James y Lily. Excepto por una cosa que, a su modo de ver la vida, era lo que le faltaba.

—¿Es una chica? —preguntó, ilusionada. 

James era un promiscuo irremediable, pero Ginny esperaba que entre tantas candidatas encontrara a la mujer de su vida. Lily, mucho más joven pero mucho más madura también, se había comprometido con un hombre íntegro y responsable. Albus, en cambio… jamás había mencionado nada de chicas o de amor y esta vez, al escuchar su pregunta, le cambió la cara.

—No, mamá —dijo, con seriedad—. Nada de eso, no seas tonta.

Ginny lo miró ofendida.

—No soy tonta, Albus. Simplemente quisiera que mi hijo encontrara el amor y se casara. Y no sé qué estás esperando, en serio. Si piensas que las chicas van a ir a tocar tu puerta estás muy equivocado, tienes que salir más y buscar a la correcta, equivocarte, sentir…

Albus dejó el tenedor en la mesa y estaba por levantarse, airado, cuando su padre apareció por la chimenea y los saludó cariñosamente. Sólo eso logró bajarle el enfurruñamiento. 

—Gin, no vas a creer lo que pasó —dijo el mayor de los Potter, haciendo eco a las palabras de Albus.

—Lo mismo dijo tu hijo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Parece —dijo Harry, mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Albus— que uno de los Desaparecidos por fin apareció.

—¿En serio? —Ginny abrió la boca—. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Para qué? ¿No están muertos? —las preguntas se le amontonaron en la boca.

—No sabemos mucho… de hecho no estamos seguros de que sea un Desaparecido, hasta que despierte. En cuanto lo vea… Tal vez me hagan dirigir el interrogatorio, ¿te imaginas? Gin, ése es el misterio más grande de este siglo y por fin va a resolverse.

Albus le sonrió a su padre, aunque un poco cortado porque ahora todo el protagonismo de la historia lo tenía él, para variar. Y Albus no tenía nada que aportar.

—¿Sabes que Teddy está a cargo de él? Ya le he dicho que en cuanto despierte me llame. Tengo un montón de cosas que preguntarle —siguió su padre—. Y sobre todo quiero verlo. Me pregunto si podré reconocerlo… Seguro era un niño cuando fue la Desaparición, pero puede que tenga algún rasgo de familia, alguna cicatriz… 

—¿No lo has visto? —preguntó Albus sorprendido—. ¿Pero qué no los del Profeta tomaron mil fotografías?

—Les prohibimos publicarlas de momento y las destruímos, por si resulta que el chico es parte de algo más gordo y nos trae algún problema con el exterior —explicó Harry—. Además, creo que a los chicos se les pasó la mano al querer evitar que las distribuyeran y quemaron hasta las cámaras… —agregó, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar.

—¿En serio? —Albus abrió mucho la boca— ¡Yo lo vi! —declaró por fin, emocionado por tener algo que aportar— Yo estaba ahí cuando lo llevaron, yo lo vi, lo tuve muy cerca —por alguna razón, se ahorró decir que incluso había hablado con él y que estaba seguro que era un Desaparecido.

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron Harry y Ginny casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo es? —urgió Ginny. 

—Rubio… con el rostro muy afilado, delgado… no tan alto. Y tiene los ojos grises —hermosos, agregó sólo para un rinconcito de su placer personal.

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Será posible? —murmuró Harry para sí.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra palabra, una lechuza entró volando y les dejó una edición especial del Profeta.

—Mierda —dijo Harry, al ver la portada. 

En ella se probaban dos cosas: que a los aurores se les había colado una cámara y que la descripción de Albus se había quedado corta.

—¡Pero si es Malfoy! —exclamó Ginny, cubriéndose la boca.

Albus miró a su padre en busca de una explicación, pero sólo encontró a un hombre viejo, cansado y pálido. Se estremeció y estuvo a punto de callar, pero la curiosidad fue mucha, así que se encontró preguntando:

—¿Quién es Malfoy?

  
\-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

  
—Podríamos  _enervatearlo_  —sugirió una voz grave, que hizo que Scorpius despertara, sin abrir los ojos, y parara oreja, muy quieto.

—Ni usted ni nadie va a ponerle una mano encima a mi paciente —dijo otra voz, suave pero enfática—. Lo trajeron aquí para que recuperara su salud y eso va a hacer, así sea el mismísimo Ministro de Rusia en misión secreta o uno de los Desaparecidos. 

—Pero el jefe quiere interrogarlo.

Hubo un silencio.

—El jefe resulta ser mi padrino —dijo la voz suave, esta vez un poco temblorosa—. Ustedes saben si quieren que le diga que se están metiendo donde no deben.

Más silencio, algunos pasos.

—Al, ve que esté hidratado, por favor —dijo la voz suave, ahora con un tono cansado.

Scorpius se tensó y se preparó para recibir al tal Al, sin saber bien quién sería y entreabrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que la figura cerraba la puerta y avanzaba hacia su cama.

— _Silencius_  —susurró una voz conocida—. Oye, ¿estás despierto?

Scorpius abrió los ojos y asintió levemente, sin atreverse a hablar a pesar de que sabía que la habitación había sido insonorizada.

Al sanador le brillaron los ojos.

—Qué bien. No sé cómo has hecho para fingir que estás dormido con los demás, pero eso te ha salvado por hoy.

Scorpius sonrió de lado, como orgulloso, ocultando que en realidad no había estado fingiendo para nada: había estado totalmente ido.

—Lo que dije antes… —dijo el muchacho, sentándose a su lado en la cama— era verdad. Quiero ayudarte. 

Scorpius lo analizó detenidamente, intentando ser coherente después de tantas horas de inconsciencia. Luego de pensarlo un rato, asintió de nuevo. Decidió arriesgarse.

—Entonces ayúdame a salir de aquí.

El medimago se mordió el labio inferior y aunque trastabilló unos segundos, sin saber dónde poner sus manos o cómo formar una palabra, finalmente miró a Scorpius a los ojos con una timidez que Scorpius podía afirmar no haber conocido hasta ese momento.

—Bien. Bien, si eso es lo que quieres… ¿T-tienes a dónde ir?

Scorpius frunció la boca.

—Sí. Tengo que regresar a… a casa. 

—Oh —fue la respuesta—. Bien, claro, claro. A casa.

Sabía que nadie del Paraíso saldría a buscarlo al ambiente hostil de los Apartados. Ni siquiera sabía cómo él mismo había llegado ahí. Sólo podía pensar en una solución: buscar un aliado que lo ayudara a regresar al portal para la siguiente vez que se abriera, y los únicos aliados que tenía afuera eran los traficantes con los que negociaba. 

—Podrías ayudarme a contactar con alguien… —dijo entonces.

El joven sanador asintió enfáticamente. Scorpius estaba sorprendido de encontrar a alguien que parecía tan sinceramente dispuesto a ayudarlo, así sin más. Estaba demasiado cansado como para buscar las intenciones secretas en ese momento, así que decidió pensarlas con calma cuando estuviera solo. De momento, decidió aprovechar la ayuda ahora que estaba disponible.

—Bien —dijo Scorpius, y trató de recordar nombres o locaciones de personas que pudieran estar interesadas en regresarlo al Paraíso y, lo más importante, que pudieran ser rápidas pero prudentes. 

Mientras él recapitulaba en voz alta las formas en las que creía poder contactar con sus aliados, el otro muchacho le acercó un vaso de agua a los labios y Scorpius bebió de él ávidamente. Cuando terminó, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba en esa misma posición, sin moverse, cuando sintió claramente cómo un dedo delineaba sus labios húmedos con lentitud. Sintió mucho calor en las mejillas y abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el atrevimiento.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Scorpius apenas tuvo tiempo de tirarse en la cama y fingir demencia, mientras su cómplice intentaba cubrir la escena.

—Albus —saludó entonces alguien que Scorpius no pudo identificar.

—Papá.

Al joven Malfoy se le heló la piel.

—Quería verlo por mí mismo… —dijo, con voz cavernosa, y se acercó a su cama.

Scorpius temía estar temblando de verdad.

—Dios. Parece como si lo estuviera viendo… —dijo el hombre mayor, para confusión del rubio, y luego de un silencio prosiguió—. Tenemos que interrogarlo cuando antes. Saber qué rayos pasó… Apenas se recupere un poco, vamos a tomarlo en custodia para el Ministerio.

Scorpius no pudo hacer ningún ruido pero el jadeo de su sanador representaba claramente lo que había sentido. Pánico.

 


	4. En todas partes (existimos)

Cuando Albus llegó a casa del hospital, su madre estaba discutiendo en voz alta con la radio mágica, una actividad no poco común en la que se sumergía cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre y no estaba de muy buen humor como para hablar con una persona real. Las personas reales no apreciaban la sarta de insultos que el aparato recibía sin chistar.

—Hola ma —saludó, con una sonrisa falsa al verla apuntarle a la radio acusadoramente.

—Oh —reaccionó ella, girando el rostro—. ¡Hola amor! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¿Quieres cenar?

—No realmente, comí algo en el hospital —mintió—. ¿Y papá?

—Está trabajando hasta tarde —respondió Ginny con pesadumbre—. Es el caso del chico que parece Malfoy, lo tiene muy mal. Reabrió los expedientes de las desapariciones.

Albus tragó en seco.

—Ah… Debe… debe interesarle mucho resolver esto para la sociedad mágica, ¿no? Hace mucho no había un misterio así de grande a punto de ser resuelto.

Ginny apagó la radio y respondió solemnemente.

—No es por la sociedad mágica. Esto es personal. Tu padre conoció a mucha de esa gente, hijo. Fuimos a la escuela con ellos y los vimos librar sus propias luchas. Él… estuvo en muchos juicios, sobre todo en los de los magos que consideraba inocentes, y los intentó defender. Intentó muy duro detener las peleas y las matanzas. Si hay algo que le ha roto el corazón a tu padre es no haber podido salvar a esa gente. No haber podido evitar que se fueran así, que ya no se sintieran parte de esta sociedad. Tu padre entiende perfectamente lo que es el sentirse rechazado por las causas más estúpidas.

Ginny le extendió aquella información con el corazón en la mano y Albus la recibió igual. Sólo que su madre no se imaginaba era que en el corazón de su hijo había comenzado a formarse y a crecer una esperanza que nunca antes había acunado: lograr algo que su padre no había podido.

Salvar a "esa gente".

Subió a su habitación decidido a escribir unas cuantas lechuzas.

oOoOoOo

Todavía no amanecía cuando Albus inició su turno ese día. Se subió al ascensor junto con Teddy y los dos se quedaron muy callados, cada uno sumido en sus reflexiones, seguramente pensando en el desconocido que se hallaba todavía en la habitación especial del piso. El Ministerio estaba ejerciendo presión sobre ellos para que lo "mejoraran como pudieran" y aunque su padre intentaba calmarlos, la influencia de un héroe no podía mucho sola contra la aplastante curiosidad de toda una sociedad. La gente estaba ansiosa por saber quién era el desconocido, de dónde venía y qué quería con ellos. El apellido Malfoy, debido a la foto del profeta, ya se cuchicheaba por todas pertes.

San Mungo estaba más concurrido que nunca. Aparte de la prensa, había gente que se apostaba alrededor del edificio como quien no quería la cosa y algunos listillos hasta fingían enfermedades para poder entrar e intentar colarse hasta donde estaba el desconocido. Por supuesto que nadie lo había logrado, pues había aurores y medimagos zumbando alrededor de esa habitación todo el tiempo, Albus el primero.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron Albus tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—Creo que nos equivocamos de piso —dijo, mirando a Teddy.

—No —respondió éste—. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día.

Albus frunció el ceño. ¿El otro día? ¡Había olvidado por completo todo lo que había pasado antes de la llegada del desconocido! Ahora cualquier problema que tuviera con su vocación o su carrera estaba en segundo o tercer plano. El enigma del desconocido era lo más importante para él en esos momentos, definitivamente.

—¿Y…? —preguntó Albus, echándole un vistazo al piso donde habían parado.

—Y hablé con Maggie para que pasaras un día aquí por lo menos. Daños por pociones está mucho más ajetreada que Daños por hechizos y bueno…

Albus entró en pánico. Si en ese momento decía que no, iba a sonar muy sospechoso. Pero si decía que sí tendría que pasar un día entero ahí abajo y lejos del desconocido, sin saber nada de él.

—Realmente no me gustaría dejarte —dijo Albus—, sobre todo ahora que hay tanto qué hacer y eso… —intentó no sonar ansioso.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo Teddy sonriente—. Lo importante es que tú te sientas bien con tu trabajo.

Albus miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Si insistía demasiado, cuando él era una persona que se caracterizaba por nunca ser insistente con nada, Teddy notaría que algo andaba mal. Resignado, intentó sonreírle al medimago y "aceptar" su destino. Se prometió que estaría un día ahí, ni uno más, sólo para cumplir con el compromiso. No podía darse el lujo de perder días con el desconocido, arriesgándose a que lo descubrieran y se lo llevaran en cualquier momento, pero no había más opción.

—Bien —sonrió—. Bien, lo haré. Gracias, Teddy.

Si el piso de daños por hechizos no era en absoluto lo que se había imaginado que sería, el piso de pociones rebasaba sus expectativas. A unos minutos de estar ahí, sin siquiera haber terminado de presentarse con su jefa y dejar aclarado el asunto de "ignore el hecho de que soy hijo de un héroe y tráteme como el aprendiz que soy", el caos comenzó.

Una mujer llegó con cinco niños que parecían todos de la misma edad y todos estaban igual de azules.

—Tienen fiebre —le informó a la sanadora—. Y no se les quita —siguió, aunque eso parecía estar de más—. Y además están azules —agregó, como por no dejar, a pesar de que eso lo podría notar cualquiera con ojos.

Albus estuvo a punto de preguntar qué hacían en ese piso, si deberían estar en el de virus mágicos, pero su jefa pareció entender sin mayores explicaciones.

—¿De qué color era la poción para el resfriado en el momento en que se las dio?

—Amarilla —respondió la madre, con las mejillas coloradas—. Creo.

Albus intentó ocultar su impresión. ¿Era posible que alguien echara a perder así una poción tan simple? Él la había cagado un par de veces mientras practicaba, claro, ¡pero estaba en cuarto año! Y más importante: él no se la había dado a beber a su descendencia. Esperaba ver su misma indignación en la cara de su jefa temporal, pero lo que vio fue aburrimiento, costumbre.

Atrás de esta familia llegó un auror con dos magos apenas más jóvenes que Albus, cuyos síntomas eran obvios. Estaban hasta las patitas de pociones alucinógenas y no paraban de reírse.

—Dales algo para que se les baje y luego dales un folleto de los que están sobre el escritorio. Los aurores se encargarán de lo demás.

Albus estaba luchando por hacer que los chicos se tragaran la contrapoción entre sus ataques de risa cuando dos aurores llegaron con otros cinco chicos, que venían más callados y una sexta chica que traían flotando inconsciente.

Al entregarles el folleto a los primeros pacientes, se encontró asqueado. Era un pedazo de pergamino con mucho texto que no decía absolutamente nada: ten cuidado con lo que tomas, ven a pedir ayuda si crees que podrías estar tomando más pociones de las necesarias, come bien, haz ejercicio.

—¿No podemos hacer algo más? —le preguntó en privado a su jefa, realmente preocupado y molesto— ¿No hay programas de desintoxicación que podríamos organizar?

—No hay presupuesto para eso —respondió, cansada—. Ya lo hemos intentado, pero sin donaciones ni voluntarios, lo único que podemos esperar es que lean los folletos.

Cuando las contrapociones terminaron de hacer efecto en los dos chicos, Albus les extendió el folleto. Uno de ellos lo tomó y sin verlo lo guardó en su pantalón, el otro directamente no lo aceptó.

—Ya tengo como diez de esos.

Probablemente después sería criticado por la actitud poco profesional que tomó, o ridiculizado en El Profeta si aquel chico tenía familia importante, pero Albus no pudo reprimir la cara de asco con la que lo miró.

—Enfermo —espetó sin pensárselo.

El chico enrojeció un poco y se marchó con su amigo en silencio.

A la hora del almuerzo Albus subió a la cuarta planta y buscó a Teddy, dispuesto a terminar con aquello y volver al misterio del desconocido.

—Al, ¿qué tal te va?

—Fatal —dijo, intentando ser más enfático de lo que usualmente era—. Me gustaría...

—Sanador Lupin —lo llamó una medimaga—, necesitamos su permiso para una visita por aquí.

—Hablaré contigo luego —le prometió Teddy—. Mientras intenta verle el lado bueno a trabajar en pociones, ¡tal vez te guste!

Albus golpeó el mueble con el puño antes de darse la vuelta, frustrado.

oOoOoOo

Scorpius escuchó las voces, murmurando desde la puerta y su corazón se aceleró de inmediato. Intentó controlar su respiración y mantener los ojos cerrados sin apretarlos de alguna forma que lo delatara, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada. La puerta se abrió.

—Mi madrina ya me había advertido que harías esto —decía, cansado, el medimago que aparentemente estaba a cargo.

—¿Qué haría? —respondió la otra voz, aparentemente enojada.

Scorpius no estaba seguro, pero parecía la misma voz que había amenazado con llevarlo al Ministerio antes.

—Obsesionarte con esto, con este paciente. Sabes que como jefe de una división de los aurores no puedo prohibirte el paso pero sí puedo hacerlo como alguien que se preocupa por ti.

—¿Está despierto?

Scorpius se tensó ligeramente bajo las sábanas.

—Como podrás ver: No. He tenido guardias junto a él día y noche esperando a que despierte, pero no lo ha hecho. Y con las heridas que le están sanando es lo mejor, que descanse por lo menos un par de días más.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Scorpius estuvo seguro de que lo observaban.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga este chico cuando despierte? —preguntó el medimago.

Hubo más silencio.

—La verdad: dónde están y cómo lograron evadirnos, qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo, por qué ha vuelto, quién lo lastimó.

—Eso no es verdad —contradijo el medimago con suavidad—. Eso es lo que toda la sociedad mágica quiere saber. ¿Qué quieres escuchar tú?

—Créeme que todavía no estoy seguro —susurró luego de unos segundos de duda—, pero en cuanto esté en custodia del Ministerio lo averiguaré.

Scorpius sintió escalofríos. Para su fortuna, lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta azotándose y el medimago gruñéndole a la otra persona.

Ya empezaba a ver cuál era la situación de los sangrepuras del Paraíso en este lugar.

Se acomodó en la cama haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Por esta vez había tenido suerte pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

oOoOoOo

Al contrario de lo que Teddy esperaba, a Albus no sólo no le gustó sino que literalmente lo enfermó la situación de la planta de Daños provocados por pociones.

—¿De dónde rayos sacan tantas porquerías? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras hacía ronda entre las camas de los pacientes que intentaban recuperarse de alguna experiencia especialmente fea con las pociones.

Una chica que había estudiado con él y trabajaba en ese piso sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé y no sé por qué los aurores no pueden detener esto. Esta niña —señaló a una chica que estaba tendida en una de las camas— tiene quince y está así porque pasó cinco años usando pociones adelgazantes.

Albus jamás se había sentido tan aliviado como cuando terminó su turno y pudo salirse de ahí. Fumó cinco cigarros, dando vueltas por la calle, llamando la atención de algunos curiosos, antes de decidir irse a casa.

Llegó con ojeras al día siguiente, con sus sueños interrumpidos por imágenes del desconocido siendo arrestado por su padre que se entretejían con imágenes de los chicos drogados con pociones sicotrópicas.

Esta vez subió al elevador solo y se bajó en el piso de Daños por hechizos. Teddy ya estaba ahí, temprano como siempre, tomando un café mientras hojeaba los expedientes.

—Teddy… —comenzó Albus, inseguro—. Realmente no me gustó daños por pociones, nada, nada —aseguró enfáticamente—. Quiero volver. Por favor.

El hombre le sonrió y lo abrazó por los hombros.

—Me parece perfecto, enano —respondió con cariño—, porque necesito alguien de confianza con el Desconocido. He tenido a varios haciendo guardia con él, pero temo que se preocupen más por tomarle fotos de incógnito que por su salud —comentó, tristemente.

Albus sonrió, intentando ahora no mostrarse tan efusivo. No podían haberle dicho mejores palabras que esas.

—Por supuesto. ¿Puedo comenzar ahora mismo? No me apetece nada bajar a ver adolescentes vomitando a estas horas.

Haciendo gala de una habilidad de palabra hasta entonces no explotada, convenció a Teddy de que era conveniente que desayunara en la habitación del Desconocido pues había salido de casa sin apetito por el temor de no ser aceptado de vuelta en el piso. No fue tan difícil tomando en cuenta que desde que él y Lily eran pequeños, Teddy se encargaba de consentirlos más que muchos miembros de su familia al grado de casi llegar al nivel de la abuela Molly.

oOoOoOo

Scorpius estaba cansado de fingir que seguía inconsciente. Hasta ahora los medimagos que habían estado cuidándolo parecían más interesados en observarlo y picarlo para comprobar que era humano que en revisar sus signos vitales. Hasta ahora.

Pero estaba comenzando a desesperarse y los períodos de sueño que tenía que fingir cada vez eran más largos comparados con los que realmente podía dormir. Lo único que estaba logrando era hacer tiempo, pero sabía que lo inevitable llegaría; el ministerio lo tomaría prisionero y entonces sí no habría manera de escaparse.

¿Y dónde estaba ese sanador bueno para nada que le había ofrecido su ayuda? ¡En ninguna parte! Lo había esperado ansioso quién sabe cuánto tiempo y nada. Ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza cuando la puerta se abrió y él tuvo que apretar los ojos para fingir un sueño que no sentía.

—Hola —saludó la voz de su sanador, en un susurro—. Perdona que venga hasta ahora, pero estaba metido en líos por mi gran bocota…

Scorpius se dio la vuelta en la cama y sonrió sinceramente, con las esperanzas de escaparse y volver a casa nuevamente floreciendo en él.

—Buenos días —saludó, muy formal, esperando atinar a la hora.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Tuvo que asentir, muy a su pesar. Mientras fingiera estar inconsciente lo último que pensarían darle serían alimentos; le daban pociones como suplementos pero no era lo mismo.

El sanador se sentó a su lado en la cama y puso a flotar la bandeja de comida que había traído, justo arriba de las piernas de ambos.

—Se supone que es mi desayuno —explicó—. Pero tomé raciones dobles y busqué comida que no fuera a hacerte mal…

Scorpius miró la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro…?

—Claro, los aurores de guardia están entretenidos con unos cafés y donas que les traje, además les pedí de favor que no me molestaran mientras estuviera aquí desayunando. Una de las ventajas de… bueno, no importa.

—De que tu padre trabaje para el Ministerio —completó Scorpius, mientras revisaba la bandeja, viendo qué se le antojaba probar.

Pretendía estar concentrado en la comida, pero en realidad sí le interesaba obtener más información de su interlocutor.

—Sí, más o menos eso —respondió Albus, obviamente intranquilo, antes de morder una galleta.

Scorpius tomó nota de su actitud y decidió comenzar por la ensalada de lechuga. El sólo hecho de tener alimentos frescos lo ponía de buen humor. En el Paraíso eso era un lujo; cuando la comida llegaba a tu boca regularmente ya había estado almacenada por meses y sabía a hechizos de conservación. Seguramente en su cara se notó su satisfacción, porque el sanador lo observó atentamente y soltó una risita por lo bajo. Scorpius habría preferido indignarse, pero curiosamente sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba coqueteando descaradamente con el sanador.

Darle a probar a alguien en la boca del coctel de frutas era probablemente lo más vergonzoso que había hecho en la vida. Y ya no hablar de lo indigno que era quedarse viendo aquellos labios que habían enrojecido con las cerezas. Y, definitivamente, cuando saliera de allí iba a borrar el recuerdo de las risitas calladas cuando él mismo abrió la boca para aceptar la cucharada de puré que el sanador le daba.

Trató. Trató de ignorar la mano que se recargaba en su muslo cada tanto a pesar de que le movía todo su planeta. Trató de convencerse de que sus risas eran forzadas y que si aceptaba todo aquello era sólo porque le convenía tener a su único aliado contento. Scorpius estaba dispuesto a todo en esos momentos. Sí. Estaba dispuesto a meter la mano bajo la bata del sanador si era necesario…

Estaba dispuesto, pero no por ello era menos perturbador que el medimago le tomara el rostro, le acariciara la mejilla y le limpiara la boca con una servilleta. Scorpius suspiró al recordar cómo esos dedos ya se habían posado antes en sus labios.

Estaba dispuesto y esperaba más, muchos más avances, pero cuando la comida se terminó, el sanador la puso a un lado y se acomodó sobre la cama, frente a él. Sus piernas dejaron de rozarse y la mano que había descansado en su muslo se fue.

Cuando el rostro del medimago se puso serio, la necesidad de Scorpius de hacer algo y largarse de ahí volvió al doble.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó el otro, intentando y fallando mostrarse calmado y distante— Mi padre parece estar convencido de que eres Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius abrió más los ojos y jadeó, estupefacto.

—¿Lo eres? —preguntó Albus, visiblemente sorprendido—. Quiero decir, papá dice que eres igualito pero miró tu brazo… y bueno, tampoco es muy probable que los desaparecidos se hayan quedado atrapados en el tiempo… y bueno, nunca me dijiste realmente tu nombre.

Cuando terminó de tartamudear idioteces, el sanador se quedó callado y bajó la vista. Scorpius aprovechó para recomponerse de la sorpresa que le causaba que alguien del Ministerio hubiera estado tan cerca de saber quién era.

—Estás aquí para sacarme información, ¿cierto? —dijo por fin Scorpius, a la defensiva.

—¿Qué? —el sanador alzó la vista y negó enfáticamente—. No, no, no, no… ¿cómo crees que…? No. Yo quiero ayudarte. Sólo… mis padres me contaron de Draco Malfoy, cómo fueron a la escuela juntos y todo, y la guerra. Y... nada. Me preguntaba...

Scorpius analizó la sinceridad del sanador mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de un universo alterno en el que su padre se encontrara vivo y en su situación, ¿qué haría él? Por otro lado, ¿el sanador estaba coqueteando con él porque pensaba que era Draco Malfoy? Demasiadas posibilidades revoloteaban en su cabeza adolorida.

—Además —agregó el sanado, tímidamente—. Estoy harto de referirme a ti como "el desconocido". Se hace cansado.

Las mejillas del hombre de blanco estaban sonrojadas. Y, sinceramente, Scorpius también estaba cansado de inventar formas de referirse a él en su cabeza. Tal vez ya era hora de presentarse.

—Soy un Malfoy —confesó entonces, para asombro del sanador— pero no soy Draco; él era mi padre. Yo soy Scorpius Hyperion, Scorpius Malfoy —susurró, temeroso de que los aurores vigilantes lo llegaran a escuchar a pesar de los hechizos de privacidad.

—Scorpius —repitió el otro, muy bajito, formando en sus labios las vocales, con cuidado—. Entonces sí eres uno de ellos —murmuró anonadado—. Yo… yo soy… Albus. Severus —dijo, y pareció avergonzado.

El nombre hizo eco en Scorpius, mientras su cerebro procesaba la información.

—Eres un Potter —espetó por fin, ligeramente asustado.

Nunca había visto a un Potter en vivo. Era un Potter. Y su padre, el que amenazaba con llevarlo al ministerio, era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. Estaba jodido. Todo esto debía ser una trampa. Apretó las sábanas en sus puños, pero entonces miró a Albus y aquello cambió.

—Sí, bueno —respondió éste, con inesperada incomodidad y volteó la mirada hacia la pared.

¿Era su imaginación o el sanador parecía incluso avergonzado de su nombre? En el mundo de Scorpius, ser hijo de un Potter realmente hubiera sido causa de vergüenza, ¿pero aquí? ¿con los Apartados, donde Potter era el héroe nacional? No lo entendía. Como fuera, con suerte, la actitud de este chico podría resultar conveniente para él…

—Eh… —intervino de nuevo Albus, en voz baja—. Estuve investigando a la gente que me dijiste. No es fácil encontrarlos, pero sí logré enviarles una lechuza privada a un par. El asunto es que no respondieron…

Scorpius se sentía confundido. El chico Potter parecía un sube y baja en el que perdía y ganaba su confianza una y otra vez. No tenía un puto sentido.

—Es normal —respondió, a pesar de todo—, a mí tampoco me gustaría involucrarme en esto, si tuviera opción. Pero de verdad, necesito que contactes con alguno de ellos lo más pronto posible. Si el Ministerio me saca de aquí…

Albus asintió con gravedad.

—Lo sé. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo por ahora, pero esta gente… Esta gente es peligrosa y no confía tan fácilmente —sonrió con amargura—. Scorpius… —comenzó y alzó la vista hacia él, con los ojos brillantes pero dudosos— ¿Estás seguro de que…? ¿Por qué necesitas contactar justo con ese tipo de gente?

—¿Con qué tipo de gente, si no, podría aliarse alguien como yo? ¿Eh? —espetó Scorpius entonces, con furia acumulada—. Somos exiliados, parias sociales —dijo, con una sonrisita agria—, ¿que, quieres que te pida que contactes con los Ministros? ¡Soy un sangre pura! ¡El hijo de un mortífago a todas luces! ¡Ustedes nos quitaron todo y nos echaron a la basura! ¿A qué tipo de gente podría pedirle ayuda yo? —murmuró con rencor.

Albus guardó silencio y bajó la vista.

—No fui yo quien hizo todo eso y no me enorgullezco en absoluto de que pasara —confesó—. Al contrario, si fuera por mí… No importa, sólo me gustaría saber más para poder ayudarte.

—Créeme, Albus, si realmente me quieres ayudar lo mejor es que no hagas preguntas.

El sanador asintió nuevamente, en silencio. Era obvio que todavía tenía muchas dudas, pero se las iba a callar. Scorpius no llegaba a entenderlo. ¿Lo estaba ayudando para satisfacer su curiosidad? ¿O estaba dispuesto a sacrificar esa curiosidad por ayudarlo? ¿Entonces para qué lo ayudaba? ¡¿Qué clase de persona tenía frente a él?

—Será mejor que descanses, si estás mucho tiempo así podría abrirse la herida de tu pecho—dijo el sanador luego del silencio.

Scorpius asintió y se acomodó en la cama, dispuesto a sufrir otra larga espera.

—Ah —los ojos del sanador se iluminaron entonces—. Casi lo olvido. Te traje esto: es una poción para dormir sin sueños. Así ya no tendrás que estar fingiendo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el sube y baja para Scorpius, quien ya no entendía nada. Tomó el vial que le ofrecía el medimago: era del tamaño de una falange y podía ocultarse facilmente. Se lo acomodó en la mano y la puso bajo la almohada para luego arrebujarse en la cama. Pasara lo que pasara, sabía que todavía no estaba totalmente sano y que había que aprovechar el tiempo muerto para recuperarse.

—Voy a regresar pronto con noticias, te lo prometo.

Antes de irse, Albus bajó una mano temblorosa hasta su hombro y acarició con mucho cuidado su brazo. Por primera vez Scorpius apreció la timidez que se encerraba bajo un gesto que podría parecer tan atrevido.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí —prometió, vehemente.

En un movimiento tan brusco que hasta a él mismo lo sorprendió, Scorpius se dio vuelta, tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y jaló al sanador hacia él. Por varios segundos, ambos se observaron y sus respiraciones se agitaron. Incluso antes de hacerlo, sólo con ver a los ojos a Albus Potter, Scorpius supo que al besarlo iba a cometer el peor error de su vida. Que los dulces labios que lo recibieron ansiosos le iban a causar muchos problemas.


	5. En ninguna parte (estamos seguros)

El siguiente día, por la tarde, en lugar de ir directamente a cenar a casa como el resto de sus aburridos días, Albus se despidió apresuradamente de Teddy argumentando tener que hacer algo y se metió en la chimenea para el personal del hospital. Salió por el Caldero Chorreante, como todo ciudadano normal para una tarde de compras y luego fue a Florean Fortescue, pidió un helado de limón y le sonrió a la encargada. Conversó con ella unos minutos sobre el calor que hacía, la típica conversación de "qué raro es, tomando en cuenta que es otoño", aunque para estas alturas hacía varios años que las estaciones prácticamente no existían y el calor o frío que hacía no tenían patrón o sentido alguno. 

—¿Has oído de ese chico que encontraron? ¿El desconocido? —le preguntó entonces la encargada, en tono discreto. 

—Oh, sí —respondió Albus, con una sonrisa bastante falsa—. ¿Qué raro, no? 

—¡Vaya que sí! Tú no sabrás algo nuevo, ¿no? 

Albus, cansado de que la gente creyera que la familia Potter, de alguna forma extraña, lo sabía todo, sólo sacudió la cabeza negativamente, procurando mantener el gesto de inocencia que era tan usual en él. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba plenamente consciente de que sabía más que nadie. Y eso lo hacía sentir un corrientazo de energía que le recorría todo el cuerpo. 

Terminó la conversación de un modo encantador y formal, como había aprendido a hacer para la prensa que solía entrevistar a su familia ante cualquier ligera eventualidad en el mundo mágico. Luego, tomó su helado y salió de ahí. Paseó entre las tiendas, observando los aparadores y sonriendo a modo de saludo para las pocas personas que todavía paseaban a esas horas por el callejón. Conforme fue avanzando por las tiendas, la tarde se hizo más fresca y pronto comenzó a soplar un ligero vientecillo que le dio la escusa perfecta para cubrirse con el gorro de su capa. Cruzó la acera, cerca de Gringotts y, en cuanto vio a la única persona que lo tenía en su rango visual entrar a la tienda de Quidditch, dio tres zancadas, con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir, y entró al callejón Knockturn. O a lo que quedaba de él. 

Nunca había estado ahí. De hecho, las veces que había pasado remotamente cerca no se le había ocurrido que todavía pudiera haber algún tipo de actividad ahí. Obviamente, había una razón por la que nunca había tenido éxito en la academia de aurores: sus habilidades de observación estaban por los suelos. Ahora que había logrado que uno de los contactos de Scorpius le respondiera su lechuza, se había sorprendido al obtener una cita nada más y nada menos que en el callejón Knockturn. O en las ruinas de él, mejor dicho, ya que después de la gran explosión del 99 no había sido reconstruido. 

—Uhm —susurró Albus, avanzando por entre las piedras, nidos de ratas que lo observaban al pasar—. ¿Hola? 

Una de las ratas corrió hacia él y en el camino se transformó en un mago que apenas tomó su forma le apuntó a Albus con una varita. Él, extrañamente instintivo en ese momento, se encontró apuntándole también al extraño, con una seguridad que no sentía. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. 

—Cuidado, niño, se puede romper tu juguetito. 

Albus enrojeció, pero tuvo la esperanza de que no se notara con el gorro de la túnica cayéndole sobre el rostro. 

—¿Tú eres el que busco? —preguntó bruscamente. 

—Depende de lo que estés buscando. 

Albus miró alrededor, luego al sujeto frente a él y bajó la varita unos diez centímetros, sin dejar de apuntarle. 

—Estoy buscando un escape para un amigo que tú debes conocer mejor que yo. 

El mago frente a él se rió, de esas risas que sacudían su enorme barriga. Albus tuvo ganas de morderse los labios, pero se conformó con apretar la varita con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez no era nadie especialmente temible, pero tenía un año de entrenamiento defensivo con los aurores y en su experiencia como medimago había aprendido qué cosas resultaban especialmente dolorosas. Por primera vez desde que había aprendido a volar solo, sintió un dejo de confianza en sí mismo. Podía salvar a Scorpius. 

oOoOoOo 

Teddy entró a la habitación junto con una medimaga cuyo turno estaba a punto de terminar y que se veía especialmente cansada. 

—Es la última habitación y podrás irte a descansar —le dijo, para tratar de animarla. 

La mujer le sonrió sin mucha convicción y comenzó a cambiarle las sábanas al paciente mientras Teddy revisaba lo que ya se había hecho costumbre: todavía no había despertado. El consuelo de Teddy era que por lo menos sí estaba sanando: su pecho estaba recuperando la textura normal de la piel. También estaba ganando un poco de peso y ya no se veía tan demacrado y amarillo como cuando había llegado ahí; además, según las últimas revisiones que le habían hecho, sus huesos y sus músculos estaban mucho más fuertes.   
Sólo que no despertaba. 

Como para darle una respuesta a Teddy, en ese momento la mujer que lo estaba ayudando alzó la cabeza de Scorpius de la almohada para quitarla y cambiarla por una limpia. El movimiento hizo que un vial rodara por la cama y se estrellara contra el piso. 

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué rompí? —preguntó la mujer asustada. 

Teddy se inclinó y levantó el vial. Por instinto, antes de que la mujer pudiera verlo se lo guardó en la túnica. 

—Nada, se me cayó a mí. 

La mujer, cansada como estaba, pareció tragarse la mentira. Teddy observó a su paciente con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos, mientras apretaba el vial dentro de su bolsillo. La mujer siguió acomodando la cama y, una vez terminado su trabajo, se despidió y se fue.   
Entonces él sacó el vial que había caído para observarlo detenidamente. Lo abrió y, aunque ya no quedaban más de dos gotas del líquido, pudo notar un olor familiar que lo asombró. 

Mirando a su paciente, con los ojos entrecerrados, se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas podrían tener sentido. Como por ejemplo, por qué no despertaba a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba definitivamente mejor. 

Lógicamente, para estar seguro y tener pruebas de lo que sospechaba, primero tenía que ir al laboratorio de pociones y analizar el poco líquido que quedaba en el vial. Pero mientras tanto, sus instintos y la evidencia apuntaban a que había algo muy, muy mal en todo eso. 

—¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? —se preguntó en voz alta— ¿Quién te está durmiendo? 

 

oOoOoOo 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Albus entró con el carrito de pociones a la habitación de Scorpius. El medimago de guardia estaba cabeceando en el sillón. 

—Oh, Joe, ve a tomar un café o algo, yo me encargo. 

—Mhm, ¿sheguro? —murmuró el otro, tras un largo bostezo. 

—Claro. 

Apenas se fue el hombre, Albus sintió como si su estómago entero quisiera darle batalla. Desde que Scorpius y él se habían besado, las cosas se habían puesto un poco vergonzosas, sobre todo de su parte. Como medimago, sabía que lo que había hecho era una irresponsabilidad, una práctica tan poco profesional que debería estarse castigando como los elfos domésticos hacían en los cuentos (no ahora, ahora los elfos eran libres y casi no se les veía por ahí). Había sido precipitado y estúpido y probablemente había sido su culpa por acercarse tanto a su paciente. Por sentir tanta curiosidad por cada pequeña parte que conformaba a un tal Scorpius Malfoy. 

Hablando del cual, puso la mano en su hombro y lo sacudió un poco, sin resultados. Asumiendo que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción para dormir que le había dado, Albus lo acomodó bocarriba, tomó una de las pociones que había traído con él, le abrió los labios y la dejó caer. 

Scorpius alzó el torso como resorte, tosiendo y buscando aire. Albus le tapó la boca, mirando con terror hacia la puerta, donde los guardias se habían puesto de pie. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, habían abierto la puerta. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

Albus miró de reojo la cama, donde Scorpius se había tirado en un segundo y estaba quieto, con los párpados apretados. 

—Un resfriado —improvisó entonces Albus y fingió la tos—. Es el clima, que ha estado tan loco. Tal vez me tome la tarde en cuanto termine aquí —agregó y les sonrió con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué tal ustedes? 

Los guardias lo miraron, con un recelo que, dirigido hacia un Potter, se sentía antinatural, pero sólo murmuraron disculpas por la interrupción y un "esperamos que mejore" antes de cerrar la puerta. Albus puso un encantamiento de seguridad con las manos temblorosas e insonorizó la habitación. 

—¿Tratabas de matarme? —murmuró Scorpius, conteniendo sus gritos a pesar del hechizo.   
Esta vez no se alzó de la cama, sólo movió los labios, temeroso de que los guardias decidieran abrir la puerta por sorpresa una vez más. 

—Trataba de despertarte —aclaró Albus, ligeramente avergonzado—. Lo siento si te asusté. 

—Oh, créeme, me asustan más ellos —susurró, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta, sin levantarse de la cama todavía—. Son enormes y seguro saben cómo hacer uso de la varita en formas retorcidas. 

Albus se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose levemente culpable. Miró a Scorpius con ojos de cordero degollado y, sin poder aguantarse más la información que lo estaba consumiendo, se sentó en la cama y miró a Scorpius con ojos grandes. 

—Esta noche —susurró, desconfiando también hasta de su hechizo insonorizador. 

—¿Esta noche qué? 

—Él, el… tipo que contacté, dijo… que el lugar a donde vas está abierto esta noche. Supongo que tú entenderás eso mejor que yo. El punto es que… es esta noche. 

Los ojos de Scorpius jamás se habían visto tan enormes ni tan claramente delineados, tan vivos… Albus se sintió orgulloso de traer a esos ojos a la vida. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. Scorpius estaba eufórico por irse. Y una vez que se fuera… lo dejaría a él también. Su sonrisa se esfumó. 

 

oOoOoOo 

 

Scorpius primero saltó en su lugar, y luego se quedó quieto. ¿Ya había pasado una semana? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. En su estado de letargo y entre el ir y venir del sueño había perdido la noción del tiempo. Pero aparentemente, ya había pasado una semana desde la batalla que lo había llevado al mundo de los Apartados. Una semana entera y él no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con los otros. Con Gamp… con el idiota de Parkinson. Más les valía seguir vivos. Y a Nott más le valía estar muerto, porque nada valía una estancia en el mundo de los apartados. Nada. 

Viendo el lado amable, todo ese tiempo había estado en esa habitación totalmente higienizada, así que seguramente no había contraído alguna enfermedad rara. Tampoco había tenido que sufrir la discriminación o los ataques que seguramente le esperarían si esa gente se enterara de que era uno de los habitantes del Paraíso. Uno de los sangres puras a los que habían tratado tan mal hasta lograr su deseo: que desaparecieran para siempre. 

Como fuera, hasta ahora había tenido mucha suerte, pero sabía por experiencia que la suerte no duraba para siempre. Y estaba ansioso por irse. Miró a su cómplice en todo aquel desbarajuste, con agradecimiento, pero entonces notó el gesto apagado del sanador. 

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Scorpius, preocupado por lo sombrío que estaba de repente el rostro de Albus. Tal vez acababa de darse cuenta de una falla en el plan. 

—No, no —le respondió el medimago, sin siquiera intentar fingir una sonrisa—. Nada… ¿Tienes hambre? Escondí algunas cosas en el carrito… 

Scorpius le echó un vistazo a las "cosas" y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Albus le había traído sólo comidas frescas: ensalada, fruta, quesos y un jugo. Se sintió obligado a darle una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento que resultó algo torpe pues Scorpius no estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar a eso. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de sentirse verdaderamente agradecido por algo y creía firmemente que debía darle a cambio algo que deseara pero no sabía exactamente qué podía ser eso. Pero tenía una vaga idea: ¿sexo? Después de todo, Albus había sido muy claro en sus toqueteos y había aceptado con alegría los besos de Scorpius, así que parecía estar de acuerdo con ese tipo de pago por su ayuda. 

Mientras picoteaba con el tenedor la fruta en su plato miraba atentamente a Albus, quien a su vez evitaba verlo a los ojos. Scorpius decidió comer, pero sólo porque de verdad moría de hambre y la comida fresca sabía a gloria. Masticó cuidadosamente, en silencio. Le pareció raro que Albus rompiera la especie de rutina a la que se había acostumbrado: sentarse lado a lado, con los muslos tocándose entre las sábanas, intercambiar alimentos y reírse bajito. Besarse inesperadamente. Era estúpido extrañarlo cuando realmente ni siquiera había pasado tantas veces. Pero en toda su vida, en el Paraíso, no había tenido algo así. Y el resto de su vida, cuando volviera, tampoco tendría a un Albus Potter jugando con la comida a su lado, así que estaba en su derecho de echar de menos un gesto que sólo podría tener en ese momento. 

—Bien, suficiente —dijo, poniendo la charola a un lado—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hay algo malo con el plan? ¿Necesitas posponerlo? ¿Dijo algo el Ministerio? Estoy aquí encerrado y no sé qué rayos pasa —espetó Scorpius, llevándose las manos al cabello. 

—No es eso —susurró Albus. 

Scorpius lo analizó a profundidad, sin despegar los ojos ni un segundo del rostro abochornado del medimago. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Estaba a punto de irse, de tener lo que quería y todo gracias a la ayuda de este hombre, Albus, quien no había obtenido nada a cambio. Sabía que en su lugar, sentiría mucha frustración. 

Así pues, tenía dos razones de peso para hacer lo que haría: Necesitaba asegurarse de que el sanador diera su mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien y, al mismo tiempo, sentía la necesidad de agradecer dándole lo que obviamente había estado buscando todo ese tiempo.   
Extendió su brazo y jaló al medimago por el cuello de la túnica blanca. 

Albus sintió claramente cómo el calor se extendía por su rostro. Su cuerpo no parecía tener ningún tipo de resistencia ante aquello porque sin pensarlo se vio acercándose a Scorpius y acomodándose a horcajadas sobre él. 

—¿Scorpius? —preguntó, con inseguridad. 

—Shh —respondió éste. 

Su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente, así que se sintió muy bien cuando Scorpius estabilizó sus caderas con las manos y lo miró a los ojos. Albus contuvo el aliento cuando el otro acercó su rostro y sin apartar la mirada le dejó un beso justo en la comisura de los labios. Luego, otro más hacia la mejilla y otro, tras inclinar el rostro, del otro lado. Sintió sus labios abrirse y temblar de incertidumbre y finalmente ser recompensados por un beso firme, seguro, de Scorpius. 

Albus se quedó quieto y con los ojos cerrados en cuanto el beso terminó. Se sintió sonrojar inmediatamente. ¿Eso… eso era todo? Abrió los ojos y bajó la vista para quitársele de encima al pobre chico, pero entonces el agarre en sus caderas se hizo más fuerte y Scorpius lo sostuvo por la barbilla. 

No pudo evitar quedársele viendo al que supuestamente era su paciente. Debía admitir que desde el principio los rasgos del chico le habían parecido interesantes y el misterio a su alrededor lo había vuelto atractivo, muy atractivo, ante sus ojos. Pero en este momento… Después de los cuidados, la medicina y la buena alimentación, en este momento Scorpius Malfoy estaba impresionante. 

—¿Vas a mirarme todo el rato o vas a aprovechar el tiempo que tengamos? —le preguntó Scorpius de pronto, con una sonrisita en la boca.   
Albus quiso responder con palabras pero sólo tembló un poco, al sentirse muy inadecuado; antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Scorpius le acomodó la barbilla y volvió a besarlo. Delineó los labios de Albus una y otra vez, pero ya no fue sólo un toque suave sino una búsqueda por más. Le mordió el labio inferior y lo jaló para luego pasarle la lengua. Sintiendo un cosquilleo, Albus abrió la boca naturalmente y Scorpius metió su lengua lentamente, tocando la punta de la de Albus y provocándole un estremecimiento. 

Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban aferrando la túnica de paciente de San Mungo sólo porque notó que las manos de Scorpius estaban ocupadas de otra forma. La izquierda lo sostenía suavemente, mientras su pulgar le acariciaba el rostro; la derecha vagaba por su cintura, su espalda y su cadera, trazando caminos que a Albus le parecían perfectos. 

Suspiró cuando Scorpius dejó de besarlo; se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta y sin pensarlo ni abrir los ojos buscó más contacto con aquellos labios. Lo obtuvo. Scorpius se adueñó de su boca con maestría, pero con cuidado. Y Albus simplemente cedió, cedió tanto que sólo pudo reaccionar cuando sintió la mano de Scorpius colándose bajo la túnica y acariciándole la entrepierna por arriba del delgado pantalón de su uniforme. Tembló de nuevo y exhaló el aliento que había contenido. Intentó relajarse, seriamente, porque un hombre impresionante le estaba tocando todas las partes sensibles y seguramente iba a… Sus nervios le ganaron y se separó de Scorpius, procurando que no se notara demasiado brusco. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Scorpius. 

Albus se quedó sin aliento nuevamente. El chico frente a él tenía los labios enrojecidos y los ojos entrecerrados pero bastante vivaces. Tragó prácticamente en seco, tomando esta vez la iniciativa, y lo besó en la mejilla y luego en el cuello. Se quitó de encima para poder alzar las sábanas que cubrían a Scorpius y luego también alzó la bata, única prenda que cubría apenas una parte de las largas piernas.  
¿Qué pasaba? Que entre las miles de actividades en las que Albus se consideraba malo, la cama definitivamente era una de ellas. Los encuentros que había tenido habían sido torpes y sus parejas nunca obtenían todo lo que esperaban de él. Tal vez no pedían demasiado, pero era algo que aparentemente él no podía dar. Esta vez, no quería arruinarlo, no, porque era seguro que sería la única oportunidad que tendría con Scorpius, así que decidió optar por el camino seguro: lo que hacía cada vez que su pareja en turno se rendía con él.   
Respiró profundo y bajó por la cama, evitando con cuidado el pecho en recuperación, para besar las piernas de Scorpius, que de inmediato se flexionaron y se abrieron para él. En esto sí tenía práctica. Era triste, pero probablemente tenía más práctica con esto que con los besuqueos. 

Le dio lamidas al pene de Scorpius, agradeciendo sinceramente que ya tuviera una erección pues de no haberla encontrado se hubiera cohibido mucho. Luego lo besó por cada rincón, dejándole saliva y usó su mano para masturbarlo al tiempo que empezaba a metérselo en la boca, desde la punta. 

Scorpius lo tomó por el cabello cuando se metió todo lo que pudo a la boca, pero cuando comenzó a tomar ritmo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el chico lo soltó. En lugar de empujarlo, Scorpius le acarició la oreja y luego la nuca y la parte de atrás del cuello. Albus gimió con el pene en la boca y se dio cuenta de que nunca se había excitado haciendo eso como en este momento. 

Lo excitó el olor a limpio del hospital corrompido por el olor natural de la piel, el sudor y el semen de Scorpius. Sus piernas firmes moviéndose, sus dedos cerrándose. Le excitó la respiración acelerada que escuchaba, interrumpida sólo por jadeos sorpresivos cuando movía su lengua con especial énfasis. Le excitó el peso del pene en su boca y el saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y que todo el puto mundo mágico podía irse a cagar. 

Scorpius llegó en su boca y Albus se lo tragó por el placer de poder hacerlo. Y se lamió los labios después, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se sentía con el poder de conquistar a todo el puto mundo en ese momento y más aún cuando en respuesta a su sonrisa le fue regalada otra, brillante y agitada. 

—Vaya —dijo Scorpius por fin, cuando respiró con más normalidad—. Gracias… 

—Por nada —respondió Albus, sin dejar de sonreír—. Creo que debo irme rápido o sospecharán. Pero prepárate para esta noche —agregó.   
Bajó de la cama, con energía, y se acomodó la ropa mientras Scorpius hacía lo mismo con su bata y las sábanas. Albus lanzó un hechizo para limpiarlo y fue hacia el carrito de pociones. Sacó otro pequeño vial de poción para dormir, una dosis suficiente para tenerlo inconsciente hasta la noche, y lo lanzó por el aire. Scorpius lo atrapó sin problemas. 

—¿Seguro que tienes todo planeado? —preguntó Scorpius de pronto, alzando una ceja. 

—Claro —respondió Albus, que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan seguro y lleno de energía como en ese momento. 

—Bueno, pues no te olvides de traerme algo de ropa —sugirió. 

—Como si me pudiera olvidar de eso —bromeó Albus y se despidió con un beso rápido antes de salir alegremente, arrastrando el carrito de pociones. 

A decir verdad, no había pensado en llevarle ropa a Scorpius, pero eso no tenía por qué confesarlo, simplemente lo arreglaría. Después de todo no era como si el plan de escape tuviera grandes fallas aparte de esa…


	6. El cielo de aquí

Cuando Albus llegó comenzaba a oscurecer, pero las luces mágicas que rondaban su casa todavía no se encendían por completo, así que fue en penumbras que encontró a su madre charlando entre carcajadas con Lily, su hermana menor. La pelirroja, delgada, bajita y con su vivacidad de siempre, se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio cruzar el umbral. 

—¡Gordito! —lo saludó, con ese tono infantil que ponía cuando estaban a solas. 

—Lily, que ya no me llames así —se quejó él, empujándola ligeramente pero con una sonrisa.

Usualmente sólo veía a su hermana los fines de semana, y eso un rato, porque siempre estaba ocupada con su tienda o con su pareja o con sus amigas. 

—No te pongas pesado —le respondió ella—, deberías aprender a James, él nunca se queja.

—Ya, a él le dices “grandote”, ¿cómo se va a quejar de eso? —rebatió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ginny los miró con una sonrisa, de esas que le resaltaban las arrugas alrededor de la boca. Seguramente se había quedado recordando cuando eran niños, algún momento indefinido que ahora ellos no recordaban, en el que habían comenzado a usar esos apodos para llamar al otro. James era el grandote, porque había dado el estirón muy pronto y no cabía en los lugares donde sus hermanos se metían para jugar; Albus era el gordito porque de niño siempre había tenido una barriga ligeramente prominente y unas mejillas redondas y sonrojadas que a todas sus tías les daba por pellizcar; Lily era la enana, porque además de ser la menor también era la más bajita de la familia (bueno, apenas alcanzaba la altura de Ginny) y de niña, cuando no podía hacer accios a todas horas como ahora, siempre había que acercarle las cosas.

—Al, ¿cenas con nosotras? Tu padre no viene, pero Lily trajo esas cosas muggles que te encantan.

—¿Hamburguesas? —preguntó ilusionado.

—Ajá —respondió Lily con un asentimiento.

—Te amo, enana.

La cena fue tranquila y hasta cierto punto divertida. Lily siempre se esforzaba por ser buena compañía, de eso no había duda. Albus realmente disfrutó ese tiempo al lado de las mujeres de su vida hasta un punto que le pareció surrealista. ¿Cómo podía tener él una cena tan normal con lo que le esperaba esa noche? Sólo pensarlo le removió las entrañas y la cena entera.

Alegando cansancio, le dio un beso en la frente a Lily, uno en la mejilla a su madre y subió las escaleras. Luego de preparar apresuradamente una bolsa con las cosas esenciales para esa noche, estuvo sentado en su cama, mirando su reloj de pulsera de reojo de vez en cuando, repasando mentalmente su plan hasta pasada la media noche, incapaz de moverse, víctima de la ansiedad. Cuando por fin llegó una hora decente (decente para lo que tenía planeado, o sea indecente para el resto del mundo mágico), tomó la bolsa y respiró profundo. Fue justo en el momento de tomar su varita y desaparecerse que le pasó por la cabeza que debía haberle dejado una nota a su madre, cuando menos, por si algo salía mal. 

Pero ya era tarde, sólo quedaba esperar que eso no pasara.

Se apareció en una calle aledaña a San Mungo, la más cercana sin barreras anti-aparición, y caminó hacia el hospital. 

Ahí estaban sentados y cabeceando dos reporteros medio dormidos, uno jugando a las cartas en solitario y otra con un libro en el regazo que parecía haber estado en la misma página por horas. Ambos alzaron la vista, lo reconocieron y volvieron a lo suyo. Esas eran las ventajas de ser el último de quien sospecharían. Además, jugaba de su parte que Scorpius hubiera estado “dormido” todo el tiempo, pues los reporteros se habían ido cansando. El interés seguía vivo, por supuesto, pero una espera sin las más mínimas noticias era una prueba para la paciencia de cualquiera. 

Albus fue hasta la puerta y declaró ante el maniquí que guardaba la entrada:

—Albus Severus Potter, sanador.

El maniquí era controlado por un hechizo de seguridad que sólo permitía que pasaran los pacientes y visitantes tras registrarlos o, en su caso, los trabajadores, a quienes no registraba y dejaba pasar sin restricciones, pues el hechizo no dependía del turno trabajaban los sanadores. Se sustentaba en la confianza de que, una vez terminado tu turno, no ibas a regresar por más; y, en condiciones normales, ningún sanador lo haría. 

Una vez adentro se dio vuelta para no quedar cara a cara con la recepcionista ni con los de la sala de espera. El elevador del personal estaba vacío, pero no iba a arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera por ahí en ese momento y le quitara el tiempo, así que subió por las escaleras, con un propósito bien firme en mente. Pasó de largo por la planta de daños provocados por hechizos, llegó hasta el último piso y abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea. Una vez ahí, también desbloqueó el cobertizo en el que se guardaban un par de escobas de emergencia y sacó la que menos maltratada le pareció para ponerla cerca de la orilla del edificio. 

Una vez hecho esto respiró profundamente, repasó el plan por última vez y, con piernas temblorosas, bajó las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde una placa rezaba: “Daños provocados por hechizos”. A esas horas no había mucha actividad, pues los daños por hechizos solían ocurrir… bueno, cuando los magos estaban despiertos, no a esas horas que, en cambio, eran las más ajetreadas en daños por pociones. A pesar de la quietud, apostados en la entrada de la habitación de Scorpius, estaban los dos aurores que el Ministerio había mandado ahí. Uno estaba dormitando en una silla, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha, el otro estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por el mismo lugar, mirando el piso y el techo en busca de algo interesante que lo pudiera entretener. 

Albus miró su reloj de pulsera mientras se colocaba la bata. No podía perder más tiempo. Estas horas de la madrugada eran el único momento del día en el que coincidía el cambio de guardia de los aurores con la salida del turno de ocho horas de los sanadores en prácticas nocturnas. La oportunidad estaba en bandeja de plata y si la perdía estaba seguro de que no habría otra. Reunió el coraje necesario para aparentar seguridad y despreocupación y se dirigió al auror que daba vueltas. 

—¿Qué tal? —saludó, con una sonrisa temblorosa. 

—Eh, buenas noches —saludó el auror, girando el cuello con un ‘crack’.

—¿Cansado, eh, Davis?

—Mucho —respondió sinceramente el muchacho— ¿Qué tal el resfriado tuyo? Tosías mucho por la tarde.

—Mejor, mejor que nunca —se apresuró a mentir Albus—. Ya sabes, pociones, jarabes… son tan rápidos estos días.

—Me alegra.

Albus asintió. Este auror había tomado clases dos cursos por delante de él y, aunque entonces Albus no le había dirigido la palabra, en los últimos días había trabajado para ganarse su confianza ofreciéndole comida durante el almuerzo y una fingida preocupación por su bienestar.

—Deberías irte a descansar ya, te ves fatal —sugirió Albus, intentando ser sutil. El auror miró el reloj del pasillo y frunció el ceño, pero Albus siguió, sin darle tiempo a replicar—. Oh, vamos, sólo faltan, ¿qué? ¿cinco minutos? No será el fin del mundo, prometo no decirle a nadie y después de todo yo estaré por aquí hasta que lleguen los aurores del siguiente turno.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando más rápido de lo normal, pero cuanto más tiempo dudaba el auror, menos tiempo le quedaba a él.

—De acuerdo… —murmuró el auror— Después de todo mañana me toca otro turno y tengo que descansar. 

—Claro… —sonrió Albus— Y llévate a tu compañero, pobre. Descansen.

Mientras el auror despertaba a su compañero, Albus entró a la habitación de Scorpius para encontrarse, como había esperado, con un sanador en prácticas muy dormido en el sillón de dos plazas. Albus tenía confianza en que la típica desorientación causada por la modorra estuviera de su lado para esto. 

—Jenkins —llamó—, ve a casa, se acabó el turno.

El muchacho, delgado y más joven que él, saltó en su lugar, lo miró con ojos grandes y luego alrededor, como buscando algo que lo sujetara al mundo.

—Sí, sí, claro.

—Ve con cuidado. 

Apenas se cerró la puerta, para revelar que los aurores ya no estaban en su sitio, Scorpius saltó de la cama y Albus sacó de su pantalón el bolso encogido donde había metido la ropa.

— _Engorgio_  —dijo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sin detenerse ni para saludar.

Con los nervios que tenía su mente no estaba para otras cosas, pero sí reaccionó cuando Scorpius se quitó apresuradamente la bata, la metió en la bolsa y susurró:

—Sabía que vendrías.

Repentinamente, eso le dio mucha más confianza en sí mismo. 

Albus, o por lo menos su parte irracional, hubiera querido echarle un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo, pero su parte racional lo obligó a ir a la puerta para asegurarse que aún no llegaba la siguiente guardia de aurores. Era la hora en que casi todos los sanadores se concentraban en el vestíbulo antes de irse a casa, pero al mismo tiempo llegaba el siguiente turno, lo que le dejaba a Albus y a Scorpius aproximadamente… treinta segundos para llegar a la escalera. Bueno, no treinta, en realidad, en medio del pánico, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pero sabía que era poco.

—Listo —murmuró Scorpius, a sus espaldas.

Albus tuvo dos segundos para verlo, sorprenderse, y sentirse inmoral. Scorpius era totalmente otra persona, vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta azul que Albus no usaba. Definitivamente ese no era su tipo de ropa ni su tipo de colores, pero aún así se veía guapo. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan sensual vestido con su ropa usada? Albus sintió un jalón, pero reaccionó a tiempo para no dejarse llevar por sus hormonas nuevamente. 

—Vamos, corre. 

Lo tomó por la muñeca, alcanzó la mochila, y prácticamente lo arrastró para cruzar la puerta y correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. Los pasos de ambos parecían retumbar en el silencio de la noche del hospital, como con ganas de delatar su huída y detenerlos. Albus estaba sudando tanto que un par de veces su mano se resbaló de la de Scorpius, pero el rubio la volvió a tomar, con un jadeo asustado. Pasaron las puertas, una a una, y cuando la escalera estaba tan cerca que con un salto podrían alcanzarla, Albus frenó y Scorpius se estrelló contra su espalda y no se movió, escondiéndose tras él. 

Frente a ellos estaba la dependienta de la tienda de regalos de la última planta, que iba bajando tranquilamente por la escalera y quien, en cuanto los vio, se quedó paralizada en su sitio, con los ojos enormes.

—¿Sa-sanador Potter? —dijo la mujer.

Albus ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar lo que hacía. Su mano se adelantó a su cerebro y cuando escuchó sus palabras él fue el primero sorprendido:

— _Petrificus._

Albus fue más consciente del jadeo de Scorpius a sus espaldas, de los dedos que se enterraban en su suéter, que el de la mujer que caía al piso desde el último escalón. Tragó en seco. Nunca había paralizado a alguien en serio, su práctica consistía de las bromas en los primeros años de Hogwarts. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo hecho, hecho estaba y no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Corre —ordenó, jalando a Scorpius nuevamente hacia las escaleras.

Saltaron el cuerpo petrificado de la pobre dependienta y subieron los escalones, Albus de dos en dos, estirando las piernas, y Scorpius brincando de uno en uno con torpeza, atorándose cada tanto. Pasaron sin más sustos por el último piso, el de la tienda de regalos, y siguieron hasta la azotea. Cuando Albus lo guió por la puerta, Scorpius dobló las rodillas y miró hacia el piso, jadeando sin control e intentando recuperar la respiración. 

Albus estaba mejor, por la adrenalina que lo hacía seguir adelante; y porque nunca había vivido en el subsuelo, así que la altura no lo afectaba; y porque no había estado una semana en el hospital recuperándose de una maldición. 

—¿Puedes seguir? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Por supuesto que sí —gruñó Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido. 

Entonces alzó los ojos grises para registrar sus alrededores. 

oOoOoOo

Por un momento, a Scorpius se le fue el aliento y se le olvidó por completo dónde estaba y qué tenía que hacer. Sintió que la boca se le abría pero no tenía control sobre ella ni sobre sus ojos, que iban de un lugar a otro intentando asimilar lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que olía.

Este era el mundo de los apartados. Esta era la superficie. La que tanto había temido en su infancia y adolescencia, la que había despreciado desde siempre. 

Y era hermosa. 

Esto no era lo que recordaba, ni lo que se había imaginado. Y los hechizos que había en el Paraíso para representar la luz del día y penumbra de la noche no se acercaban ni remotamente al sentimiento de estar ahí, de pie, sintiendo el viento frío soplar contra su nuca, el olor de la ciudad invadiendo su nariz.

Desde pequeño había estudiado las constelaciones, se las sabía todas de memoria y podía señalar los nombres en un plano, pero esto era otra cosa. De niño, lo poco que había vivido en este mundo antes de que el Paraíso estuviera listo, no lo recordaba bien. Y de lo que recordaba, el cielo nocturno no era una de las cosas en las que había puesto su atención en su tierna infancia: ¿quién miraría el cielo teniendo a su disposición otros entretenimientos? Por eso nunca se había dado cuenta de esto… del valor de las estrellas. Las verdaderas. Las que habían inspirado los nombres en su familia desde hacía siglos.

Se le cayeron las lágrimas de los ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Scorpius? —lo llamó Albus— ¿Estás bien? Necesitamos movernos, rápido.

Scorpius prácticamente se arañó el rostro para quitarse las lágrimas, respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza para enderezarse el pensamiento.

—Sí, sí. Claro. Lo siento. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Albus lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y ternura que Scorpius respondió rodando los ojos. Albus le sonrió. Qué manera de tirar al aire reacciones sólo para confundir a Scorpius, en serio.

—La única forma de salir de San Mungo sin registrarte como visitante abajo es… bueno… salir por arriba —explicó antes de mirar su reloj de pulsera—. Creo que todavía tenemos unos minutos de seguridad, pero hay que correr.

Scorpius intentó entenderlo, de verdad, pero sólo pudo mirarlo confundido.

—No entiendo nada —confesó—. ¿Y qué rayos es eso? —preguntó, señalando con el gesto el reloj de Albus.

—¿Qué es…? Ah. 

Albus lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Es un reloj, todo el mundo los usa desde hace siglos.

—Yo no —respondió Scorpius—. Y dudo que un instrumento aparentemente mecánico pueda transmitir la sensación temporal de la forma correcta dado que el tiempo es una cualidad intangible. Hay encantamientos para saber la hora precisa, ¿sabes?

Albus lo miró y parpadeó.

—No, no sabía, ¿no es más fácil...? —Sacudió la cabeza— No importa eso ahora. Ahora, tienes que volar dos calles hacia el sur para estar fuera de las barreras antiaparición —un viento prolongado apuntaló sus palabras; de pronto, se dio vuelta hacia él—. Sabes aparecerte, ¿cierto?

Scorpius soltó una risa agria.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo, arrugando la boca—. Lo que no sé es volar.

Casi le causaba gracia la reacción de espanto de Albus. Casi, excepto por el hecho de que su voz interior le estaba gritando: “Sabía que este idiota iba a cagarla en alguna parte del plan”. 

—¿No sabes volar? —exclamó atónito— ¿En qué mundo has vivido? —espetó, con la boca abierta.

Scorpius lo miró muy mal.

—En un mundo donde no volamos —gruñó a modo de respuesta.

Albus se quedó sin palabras.

—E-entonces tendré que ir contigo, pero entonces no podré regresar y… oh, dios, esto cambia todo —comenzó a balbucear el sanador, dando vueltas en su sitio en la azotea—. A menos que puedas aprender a volar en diez segundos. 

—Muy gracioso —siseó Scorpius antes de acercarse al borde del edificio para apreciar de qué altura se trataba. 

Enseguida perdió el color y se alejó de la barda tres o cuatro zancadas. No recordaba haber visto un lugar más alto en su vida. 

Albus puso la mano en su hombro.

—Tranquilo, yo iré contigo.

oOoOoOo 

Lo que ocurrió en los siguientes segundos fue muy confuso para Albus. 

Sintió que Scorpius se tensaba y se giraba hacia la puerta antes que él, así que lo siguió por instinto. La imagen que lo recibió lo tomó por sorpresa, así como también el hechizo del auror que lanzó a Scorpius muy cerca del borde del edificio. 

Albus tampoco supo exactamente qué hechizo salió de su varita pero sí supo que pudo controlar al auror por un rato hasta que un segundo auror terminó de subir las escaleras y lo desarmó, enviando su varita rodando por el piso hacia atrás.

Mientras los aurores decidían si dispararle o no directamente al hijo de Harry Potter, Albus se debatía entre mirar hacia atrás para revisar que Scorpius estuviera bien o mantener la vista fija en las varitas de los aurores. 

—¡No te muevas! —gritó uno de ellos, mirando hacia atrás de Albus. 

Entonces la voz de Scorpius sonó fuerte y segura justo atrás de él.

—¡Everte Statum!

El hechizo atrapó a uno de los aurores y lo estrelló contra la pared del cobertizo, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, pero el otro logró esquivarlo y no tardó en devolverle la jugada a Scorpius. 

—Depulso —gruñó el auror.

Albus no lo pensó dos veces, se dio vuelta y empujó a Scorpius fuera de la trayectoria del encantamiento y, aunque él también intentó quitarse, se llevó una buena sacudida que lo empujó al piso, al lado de su cómplice.

—Mierda.

Albus respiraba apresuradamente, sobrepasado por las sensaciones desconocidas que recorrían su cuerpo a toda velocidad. Nunca su corazón había latido tan acelerado. Nunca sus sentidos se habían sentido tan vivos. 

Scorpius, quien había caído al lado, sostenía la varita de Albus y le apuntaba al único que quedaba consciente. Era uno a uno, pero el otro auror también le apuntaba a Scorpius, directamente a la cabeza. 

—Baja la varita —ordenó el auror.

—No —gruñó Albus.

Scorpius no dijo nada, sólo sostuvo la varita con fuerza.

Entonces ocurrió algo que en el momento nadie comprendió por completo. Se escucharon pasos apresurados y detrás del auror apareció la figura cansada y sorprendentemente desaliñada del sanador Ted Lupin. 

—Teddy —susurró Al, tan bajo que fue prácticamente inaudible. 

—Al —llamó Teddy, con voz profunda y preocupada. 

El auror desvió la mirada hacia Teddy apenas una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Scorpius percibiera la oportunidad y lo dejara inconsciente de un golpe de varita. 

Ambos soltaron el aliento y acto seguido comenzaron a jadear, casi aliviados. Casi. Excepto porque Teddy Lupin los miraba, a uno y a otro alternativamente, con la varita desenfundada y apretada a un costado.

Scorpius giró su mano y le apuntó.


	7. ¿Hacia dónde?

Scorpius tenía la varita apuntada hacia Teddy.

Albus prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él para evitar que disparara y logró bajarle el brazo de un golpe justo antes de que Scorpius escupiera un encantamiento.

—¿Qué carajo te pasa? —gritó Scorpius, al tiempo que intentaba quitarse a Albus de encima.

—No puedes hacerle daño a él —respondió Albus, también a gritos.

Scorpius se detuvo entonces y miró a Albus y luego a Teddy, quien les apuntaba a discreción pero con una mirada confundida, más que decidida. Luego enrojeció.

—Oh —dijo, y su rostro delató que había sacado conclusiones extrañas.

Albus también enrojeció, pero finalmente soltó a Scorpius y se puso de pie con torpeza. El rubio lo siguió y ambos miraron al sanador mayor.

—Puedo explicarlo… —comenzó Albus.

Teddy, cuyo cabello se había tornado de un gris enfermizo, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y levantar la mano desarmada para detener el discurso.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que las explicaciones se las debes a tu madre y no a mí? —preguntó el medimago, entristecido.

Albus miró hacia el piso, mientras Scorpius alternaba la mirada entre la escoba y los sanadores, con nerviosismo.

—Teddy, lo siento…

—Te aseguro que yo lo siento más —dijo el medimago, con una sonrisa afectada— y el Mundo Mágico lo sentirá mucho peor. No puedo creer que estés traicionando toda la confianza que había en ti, Al.

Eso fue como un puñetazo al estómago que le quitó el aire y lo hizo sentir como si las lágrimas se le fueran a venir a los ojos. No pudo responder, así que un silencio pesado cayó sobre ellos hasta que, para su sorpresa, fue Scorpius quien lo rompió.

—¿Nos dejarás ir? —preguntó, agitado y visiblemente quebrantado por la batalla reciente.

Teddy frunció los labios y no respondió. En lugar de eso, se giró hacia Albus.

—Siempre me dijiste que confiabas en mi opinión.

Albus asintió con la cabeza gacha.

—Si en este momento te dijera que entregaras a este hombre, ¿lo harías?

Albus alzó la vista, con los ojos verdes bien abiertos y asustados.

—Teddy, por favor, no…

Teddy miró al desconocido, que todavía portaba la varita y luego al hombre que consideraba su hermano. Finalmente, calculando los resultados de su acción a consciencia, lanzó un encantamiento no verbal hacia Albus. Scorpius reaccionó dos segundos tarde, pero lo hizo, no con un ataque hacia Teddy, como él esperaba, sino con una barrera protectora para Albus. Éste, a su vez, despidió un brillo violeta.

Scorpius abrió la boca y le apuntó a Teddy con un chillido indignado.

—¡Imbécil! —profirió contra él.

El sanador asintió, con el ceño fruncido y la varita baja.

—Rubio, hazme un favor: no me dejes consciente —dijo, dirigiéndose a Scorpius—. Y más vale que corran. Calculo tres minutos antes de que lleguen los refuerzos.

Scorpius no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó un desmaius hacia el sanador. Enseguida corrió hacia los aurores, tomó las varitas de ambos y se las metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Albus miró la escena con los ojos todavía antinaturalmente grandes, el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Scorpius lo jaló por la manga y lo llevó así hasta la escoba que estaba preparada para su huida.

—Claro que no lo tiene, yo calculo diez segundos antes de que alguien más entre por esa puta puerta —clamó Scorpius, sin importarle perder la elegancia con las palabrotas en un momento así.

Albus montó la escoba y señaló con la barbilla la parte trasera, para que Scorpius subiera. Su ex paciente logró hacerlo, tras un atorón de sus piernas con el mango y luego con los pantalones del sanador, pero lo hizo.

—No me refería a eso —dijo Albus, antes de dar la patada en el piso. Socorpius no le respondió, sólo chilló de nuevo y se aferró a su cintura con cada uno de sus diez dedos—. Decía que lo que hizo Teddy no tiene sentido.

Scorpius estaba temblando cuando por fin despegaron del edificio y Albus podía sentir que su cabeza estaba girada, como esperando que los aurores llegaran y despegaran tras ellos. Luego de unos segundos lo sintió aferrarse a él con más fuerza todavía.

—No mires para abajo —le gritó, para oírse por encima del viento que golpeaba sus oídos. —Escuchó a Scorpius murmurar algo a modo de respuesta, pero no logró entenderlo—. ¿Qué dices?

—Que sí tiene sentido —gritó esta vez, con voz algo temblorosa—. Estaba comprobando que tú seguías siendo tú y que yo soy un idiota.

Albus se rió un poco.

—Tu explicación tiene menos sentido aún, y no eres un idiota.

Scorpius tardó el tiempo que recorrían varios metros en responder.

—Seguro que fue a Slytherin.

—Ravenclaw en realidad —respondió Albus.

Era rara la gente, hoy en día, que iba a Slytherin. Había muy pocos sangres puras, cada vez más mezclados, y con el tiempo la marca oscura del pasado de Slytherin se había hecho una leyenda. Muy pocos niños de once años tenían ganas de ir a una casa con una historia que les contaban como cuento de terror para asustarlos, y menos querían ir a una con tan pocos habitantes (en algunas generaciones, ninguno).

—Por supuesto —siseó Scorpius en un respiro, como regañándose por su error—. Lógica pura y sin sentido de preservación.

Albus pasó de largo por la calle en la que había pensado aterrizar originalmente y decidió volar un poco más allá de las barreras, hacia algún sitio donde fuera menos obvio que los buscaran los aurores.

—Y tú pareces Slytherin. Me dijeron que toda tu familia fue ahí —dijo, por continuar la conversación.

Scorpius se tensó y retiró ligeramente una de sus manos de la cintura de Albus.

—Eso nunca lo sabremos, ¿no?

Albus no encontró la forma de responder a eso sin complicar más la situación. De todas formas, la plática sólo había surgido como una forma de acompañar el nerviosismo de ambos y el silencio cumplió la misma función.

Aterrizaron en un callejón sombrío, apenas iluminado por una bombilla muggle que se prendía y se apagaba a intervalos irregulares, titilante. Ambos se quedaron viendo, en silencio todavía.

—Tienes que aparecerte aquí —le dijo Albus por fin, entregándole un pedacito de pergamino con las coordenadas adecuadas.

Scorpius asintió.

—Bien.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

—No puedo acompañarte porque debo ver el desastre que causé aquí —habló Albus nuevamente, con una risita nerviosa.

—¿Tendrás muchos problemas? —preguntó Scorpius.

La bombilla se había apagado y Albus no pudo discernir su rostro.

—Los solucionaré —respondió, intentando escucharse tranquilo y animado, cuando en realidad moría de nervios.

—Bien —respondió Scorpius, pero no se movió de todos modos.

Albus pasó la punta de su zapato por el piso mientras un gato maullaba en algún lugar cercano. La bombilla se volvió a encender y eso lo despertó de su ensueño.

—Olvidé decirte. No sé cuánto durará tu viaje hacia… donde vas, pero en esta bolsa puse provisiones —explicó, entregándole la mochila que había llevado—. Hay algo más de ropa, pociones para terminar tu tratamiento, agua… Y deberías ponerte esto —concluyó, al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía a Scorpius sobre los hombros.

—Gracias —susurró éste, acomodándosela.

Esta vez Albus pudo ver su rostro. Su nariz estaba enrojecida y tenía los ojos acuosos.

—¿Estás bien?

Para ser sincero, Albus no esperaba la respuesta que recibió: Scorpius avanzó a él, lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó. Total y completamente, mientras ambos se aferraban al otro. Sintió sus dientes chocar, la lengua de Scorpius colándose en su boca, que intentaba desesperadamente retenerla. Terminó rápido, como una sacudida de tierra que al final sólo te deja un mareo como recuerdo.

—¿Volveré a verte? —preguntó Albus al separarse.

—No lo sé —respondió Scorpius con sinceridad.

Albus sintió un nudo en la garganta y se aferró al cuerpo frío de Scorpius.

—Dime dónde encontrarte.

Él bajó la vista y sus pestañas cubrieron los ojos grises, reflejando la triste luz.

—No puedo arriesgarme a que te interroguen, Albus.

Esas palabras lo bajaron a la tierra y soltó a Scorpius de un movimiento.

—Que seas feliz, Scorpius Malfoy —le susurró Albus—. Y lleva tu varita preparada, ese hombre no me da confianza.

—Que tengas suerte, Albus Potter —respondió Scorpius para corresponderle—. Y espero que te crean que ha sido multijugos.

—Esa podría ser una buena excusa —murmuró, casi tímidamente.

Scorpius ya no respondió a eso. Desapareció frente a él.

Albus sintió el peso del vacío como nunca antes.

oOoOoOo

Scorpius cuidó de aparecerse casi en el lugar que Albus le había señalado, pero no exactamente. Fue difícil pues nunca había intentado la aparición en coordenadas de la superficie y las dimensiones lo marearon. Además, tenía que admitir que le costó trabajo extra concentrarse porque su nariz picaba y tenía los ojos llorosos. Racionalmente, le achacaba el malestar a la contaminación de la superficie, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que las lágrimas que había soltado tenían una razón más emocional que lógica. Lo cual era una mierda.

En cuanto se apareció desenfundó la varita y se encontró frente a un hombre gordo de apariencia grasienta que no le causó el menor alivio. No sabía su nombre con certeza, pero, efectivamente, se trataba de uno de los compradores asiduos de los "bienes" que exportaba el Paraíso.

—¿Dónde está el portal? —preguntó Scorpius, sin más.

Entre más rápido mejor. Estaba consciente de que no quedaban muchas horas.

—Ah —respondió el hombre y se dio vuelta—. Ahí estás, pensé que ya no llegarías.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿dónde está el portal?

—Oh, ya iremos, ya iremos. Está cerca. ¿Dónde está el muchachito que te ayudó en esto…?

Scorpius supo que esto iba a salir mal en ese instante.

—No está aquí —respondió—. Y su paradero no es de tu incumbencia.

El hombre simplemente se rió.

—¿Entonces ya está huyendo? Una lástima. Conmigo le hubiera ido mejor que con los aurores. Hubiera sido interesante tener a un Potter como trofeo, ¿no crees?

Scorpius frunció el ceño al ver que la intención de ese hombre había sido atrapar a Albus. Las alarmas de su cerebro comenzaron a sonar, pero de momento no podía hacer otra cosa que apuntarle con la varita.

—¿Los aurores? —fue todo lo que pudo decir en voz alta.

—Seguro que lo pondrán en Azkaban por ésta —rió el hombre, moviendo la barriga.

—¿A-azkaban?

Scorpius sintió como si se quedara sin piso y se le fue el poco color que tenía en su rostro.

Azkaban. El lugar donde habían asesinado a su abuelo a sangre fría. Donde habían mantenido a su padre por un tiempo. Donde tantos otros familiares habían muerto o habían perdido la razón. El peor lugar del planeta. Había escuchado todo sobre él.

—No pueden enviarlo ahí.

—Te lo aseguro, por quitarles a un pez gordo como tú, así sea el hijo de la reina mañana temprano tendrá su primer desayuno en Azkaban, sobre todo con el santurrón que tiene por padre, que con tal de hacerse el bueno…

—No lo harían —repitió Scorpius, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y el ligero temblor de sus manos—. No por mí, yo no valgo nada para ellos… —intentó poner aquello de forma racional, para convencerse a sí mismo más que al otro hombre.

—Oh, créeme Scorpius Malfoy, vales mucho. Si no me crees pregúntale a la gente que me pagó por entregarte —dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa.

Tras un "expeliarmus" la mano de Scorpius quedó vacía y él sólo pudo soltar un jadeo.

El hombre lo tomó por el brazo con tanta fuerza que Scorpius se quedó paralizado por unos segundos. Luego reaccionó.

—Nott te compró.

El hombre se rió y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la oscuridad. Scorpius se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de jardín público. O un bosque. O un lugar con muchos más árboles de los que recordara haber visto juntos. Decidió dejarse llevar, aunque aquel hombre pareciera tener garras en lugar de dedos, que se le clavaban en el brazo y seguramente dejarían marcas.

—Eso suena mal. Nott no compra personas —dijo mientras caminaban, parecía divertido.

—Pero tú no eres persona —rebatió Scorpius al instante.

Se llevó un puñetazo en la boca que lo hizo escupir sangre y perder la fuerza en las piernas. Al hombre no le importó y lo siguió arrastrando hasta que estuvieron frente a una luz radiante.

—¿Querías tu portal? Bueno, aquí lo tienes. Nott te va a tener para romperte el culo y yo, yo voy a tener el tamaño de tu bocaza en libras. Y todos felices comiendo perdices.

En cuanto vio el portal, abierto de par en par (por así decirlo), Scorpius sintió una calidez que creía haber perdido. "Hogar".

Entonces decidió que era suficiente; metió la mano izquierda por debajo de la chaqueta que Albus le había puesto encima y sacó la varita del segundo auror. Sin más, desarmó al hombre y lo miró fijamente.

—Mándale un mensaje a ese bastardo de mi parte.

El hombre lo miró, confundido como si todavía no entendiera que la situación había cambiado en segundos.

—¿Q-qué…?

Scorpius le soltó un puñetazo en la boca, por el puro placer de la revancha, y luego, con una patada, mandó al tipo por el portal hacia el Paraíso. Se sacudió las manos con fuerza, aunque luego se arrepintió y escondió su puño adolorido en la palma de la otra mano. Eso del contacto físico no se le daba, al parecer.

—A mí no me van a dar tu bocaza en libras, pero me conformo con que Nott te parta el culo a ti, animal —escupió furioso, como un último desquite de ira antes de desaparecerse de ahí.

No dudaba que Nott fuera capaz de mandar gente a la superficie si sospechaba que Scorpius rondaba por el portal.

Mandar gente a la superficie. Eso sería muy cruel, nadie aceptaría esa orden ni viniendo de Nott, ¿no?

Mandar gente a la superficie.

Le dieron escalofríos.

Él estaba en la superficie.

oOoOoOo

Albus se quedó varios minutos en el mugriento callejón, considerando sus opciones. Por un momento pensó en montar la escoba y regresar volando al hospital, ver cómo estaba Teddy y si podía aclarar o arreglar un poco las cosas… pero los aurores y la investigación que seguramente ya se estaba llevando a cabo no sonaban nada agradables.

Luego de un rato de mirar fijamente la escoba, por fin pudo parpadear y lanzarle un "incendio" para deshacerse de ella. En cuanto se convirtió en cenizas, se pateó mentalmente por no conservar por lo menos un recuerdo, algo que le asegurara que la presencia de Scorpius había sido real, que había estado con él, aferrándose a su espalda en esa escoba, y no como un producto de su imaginación. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Por otro lado, podría ir a casa. Sonaba patético pero se sentía tan vacío que la idea de ir a llorar en la falda de su madre no sonaba del todo mal. De hecho, su madre y un poco de chocolate caliente lucían como el plan perfecto para el resto de la noche. Y de la semana. Y de su vida.

Pero en cuanto se apareció en las cercanías de su casa, en lo más oscuro de la noche, supo que algo andaba mal. Corrió hacia la acera contraria y se escondió tras un poste. Apenas le dio tiempo de hacer eso cuando se escucharon los "plops" de la aparición de gente con cámara. Enseguida se le fue el color.

Después de esos reporteros vinieron otros y luego algunos aurores que intentaron sacarlos de la propiedad de los Potter sin éxito. Albus se esperaba que la situación se pusiera fea, pero, ¿tan rápido? ¿Cómo había pasado eso en cuestión de minutos?

Pronto, el barullo se puso tremendo, hubo varias luces y los vecinos comenzaron a asomarse. Albus se apareció entonces en la parte trasera de su casa, tras un arbusto que su madre llevaba diez años queriendo cortar. Entonces se confirmaron sus sospechas con la escena que vio: frente a la luz que salía de la cocina, su padre abrazaba a su madre justo en el umbral de la puerta trasera de la casa; ella temblaba entre sollozos, murmurando cosas que no podía discernir por la distancia. Su padre se veía cansado, más bien agotado. Y, algo que Albus no había visto nunca, también se veía asustado.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el paso delator y salir de los arbustos para anunciar su presencia (o, con más precisión, para lanzarse a los brazos de sus padres, decirles que estaba bien y pedirles amor), un auror se apareció en el patio.

—Terminaron de revisar los alrededores del hospital, jefe, no hay señales de su hijo —informó—. ¿Hubo algo en la habitación?

Harry, sin dejar de apretar a su esposa en brazos, respondió:

—No… No, no hay señales de lucha. Prácticamente todo está en orden, la cama preparada para dormir, no… no parecía querer salir.

El auror, un hombre robusto de cabello canoso, lo miró con tristeza.

—No se preocupe, jefe, estoy seguro que todo esto no se trata más que de un caso de multijugos y que quienes se lo llevaron lo regresarán a salvo pronto.

Harry tragó y miró al piso, luego a Ginny, que tenía la cabeza gacha, y luego al auror.

—S-sí… —murmuró.

Albus conocía a su padre. Y su padre lo conocía a él. Y estaba seguro de que para ese momento Harry Potter ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no había nada de multijugos en ese asunto, que Albus era el responsable de todo.

—¿Ya está despierto Teddy… el sanador Lupin? —preguntó.

El auror asintió.

—Está a salvo en su casa, justo ahora.

Albus no lo pensó dos veces y se desapareció con rumbo a la casa de Teddy. Las últimas palabras del auror las oyó como un eco lejano: "los aurores lo están terminando de interrogar".

oOoOoOo

Había una campana en la mesita de centro de la sala de Teddy que anunciaba la aparición de un visitante (alguien a quien las barreras conocían). Cuando sonó, él cuidó de tropezarse contra la pata de la mesa inmediatamente. Había estado esperando eso toda la madrugada.

—Perdón —se apresuró a decir—, son los nervios. No saber nada de Albus y eso…

—No hay problema, sanador —respondió el auror que lo interrogaba, una mujer joven pero de mirada cansada—. Entonces, estábamos en el hechizo que le lanzó al que aparentemente era Albus Potter… ¿cuál fue el efecto?

—Bueno, el brillo fue violeta, así que la persona no estaba bajo los efectos de alguna maldición en ese momento.

La auror asintió.

—Pero sobre la poción multijugos…

—No tenía manera científica de comprobar que ese en efecto fuera Albus —confirmó Teddy.

—Pero confirma que alguien había estado ayudando previamente al paciente, poniendo a su alcance poción para dormir.

Teddy frunció el ceño.

—Como le dije, esta misma noche estudié en el laboratorio del hospital el contenido del vial que encontré en la habitación. Confirmé que contenía poción para dormir pero no tengo manera de saber cómo llegó ahí o si el paciente estaba bajo sus efectos. No hubo tiempo para verificarlo.

—Comprendo —respondió la mujer, aunque su tono no llevaba comprensión en absoluto.

—No creo que pueda hacer más por ustedes. Y de verdad me siento muy cansado…

—No se preocupe, sanador —respondió ella—. Volveré en la mañana cuando esté más tranquilo.

—Gracias…

En cuanto la mujer desapareció por la chimenea, Teddy volteó hacia la pared tras la cual Albus estaba oculto escuchándolo todo.

—No me digas nada que no querrías que los aurores encontraran en mi mente —dijo Teddy, a modo de saludo.

Albus se asomó.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. No pareces sorprendido de verme.

Teddy asintió.

—La verdad es que esperaba que volvieras, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo harías. Por un momento supuse que te irías con ese joven, aunque no encontré razones suficientes para ello.

—Todo tiene una explicación… —comenzó Albus.

—Me interrogarán más a fondo en la mañana Albus. No hay que ponernos en peligro a ambos innecesariamente. No necesito los detalles.

Albus bajó la vista.

—No sé qué hacer ahora. No esperaba que la situación se pusiera así de grave.

Teddy asintió.

—Estas cosas pasan cuando hay un Potter involucrado.

Albus resopló.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

Teddy lo miró con un gesto triste.

—Me temo que no, Al. Éste es el primer lugar en donde te estarán buscando constantemente.

—Entiendo —dijo Albus, intentando ocultar el pánico que surgió en su interior.

De pronto, se sentía perdido. Sin un lugar al que poder llamar hogar. Tragó. No podía pensar en eso.

—Ey… ¿puedo preguntarte qué rayos hiciste en la azotea? No entendí nada de lo que pasó.

Teddy sonrió.

—Te lo tienes merecido, porque yo tampoco entiendo nada de lo que haces —respondió, luego se acomodó en un sillón y suspiró profundo, con los ojos cerrados—Te lancé un hechizo para comprobar que no llevabas ninguna maldición encima. La teoría más simple era que no eras tú, no podías ser tú el que hacías eso, así que debía ser multijugos. Pero supe que no era por cómo te comportaste. Te conozco de toda la vida, Al, aunque eso no sea prueba científica —agregó en voz baja—. Y hay algo que he sabido toda la vida: que eres bueno. Y que lo que ibas a hacer, fuera lo que fuera, iba a tener tu marca de bondad.

Albus sintió cierta calidez en el pecho.

—Gracias —susurró—, por confiar en mí.

Teddy se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Eh… él dijo que lo que habías comprobado con el hechizo es que él era estúpido —se rió Albus.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Teddy se agrandó.

—No, no fue eso lo que comprobé. Pero también fue útil para saber más sobre él.

Albus lo observó de reojo y por alguna razón enrojeció.

—¿Qué supiste?

—Oh, Albus, no creo que seas tan tonto como para no poder sacar tus propias conclusiones.

La chimenea chisporroteó en ese momento y los rostros de ambos se ensombrecieron.

—Me voy —dijo Albus.

Teddy se levantó, lo tomó por los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Cuídate mucho, Al. Y hagas lo que hagas, nunca dejes de ser tú.

Albus se desapareció con esas palabras dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

oOoOoOo

Se apareció en el callejón donde había dejado a Scorpius hacía unas horas. Ya estaba amaneciendo y los restos de la escoba quemada estaban en el piso. Los miró con melancolía. Un ruido en el fondo del callejón lo hizo girar la vista hacia ahí y por eso estaba distraído cuando se escuchó un sonido de aparición del otro lado.

—Expelliarmus.

—Mierda —gruñó Albus.

Frente a él estaba un auror, claro. Rodó los ojos. Qué idiota había sido. Tanto para nada.

—¿A-Albus S-severus? —medio tartamudeó el auror y luego tragó visiblemente.

El pobre chico probablemente era de la edad de James, pero mucho más delgado y con semblante enfermo. De hecho parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier segundo.

Albus se negó a responderle.

—A-albus S-severus, tengo q-que detenerlo y tomarlo en custodia para el Ministerio por el c-caso de la f-fuga d-del…

Un rayo de luz roja golpeó al pobre auror justo entre las cejas y entonces Albus se giró hacia el fondo del callejón una vez más. No podía creer lo que vio ahí.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó, medio en shock, medio alegre.

—El asesino siempre vuelve al lugar del crimen.

—No asesiné a nadie.

—Es un símil, tonto.

Scorpius le sonrió y Albus sintió como si las piernas no lo fueran a sostener. Era estúpido, en serio. Tras un silencio, Scorpius habló, apresurada y torpemente:

—Escucha… Al, Albus… puedo llevarte conmigo a… a donde voy. No te aseguro que estarás protegido. Rayos, de hecho te aseguro que estarás en tanto peligro como aquí. Los dos lo estaremos. Y será un riesgo idiota y sin precedentes del que ambos nos arrepentiremos, pero… si confías en mí lo suficiente, si me dejas mostrarte algo de agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mí… Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo, ni por qué. La puerta de… del lugar adonde voy, se cerrará dentro de muy poco. Si tú… yo… yo te aseguro que los aurores no podrán llevarte a Azkaban, nunca te encontrarán allá…

Scorpius extendió la mano, nervioso.

Albus miró la mano e inhaló profundamente.


	8. ¿Dónde es aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beteado por Intimisky ^.^ , ¡muchas gracias!

Paraíso y perdición  
Capítulo 8  
¿Dónde es aquí?

 

Scorpius extendió la mano, nervioso. 

Albus miró la mano e inhaló profundamente. 

Necesitaba pensar con la mente clara, pero en ese momento no podía hacerlo. No había forma. La adrenalina seguía corrompiendo su juicio. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que estaba en serios problemas con… básicamente con todo el mundo mágico, comenzando por sus padres y terminando con el Wizengamot. Scorpius le ofrecía con su mano abierta un mundo que nadie conocía, donde los aurores no podrían encontrarlo, donde todos los problemas, todos los disgustos que tenía con este mundo tampoco lo encontrarían. Albus le creía, pues sabía que por años nadie había visto a uno solo de los desaparecidos. Por otro lado, apenas si conocía a Scorpius, por lo que se dirigiría a ciegas a quién sabe dónde. Desde que era pequeño su madre lo había retado por su habilidad innata para meterse en problemas: “igual que su padre”, decía. 

 

—No debería —susurró Albus, muy bajito, mirando de reojo al auror que yacía inconsciente en el piso y aprovechando para recoger su varita.

La mano de Scorpius vaciló visiblemente, pero no se retiró por completo. 

—No —repitió éste de pronto, para sobresalto de Albus—, no deberías. 

Sin embargo, la intensidad de la mirada de Scorpius entre las sombras del amanecer contaba todas las historias que no se podían expresar con palabras. La inseguridad, la soledad, la necesidad. La vida de Scorpius marcada por la historia de los desaparecidos, el misterio que nadie había podido resolver. En segundos, Albus supo que había un millón de posibilidades esperando para atraparlo en un apretón de manos y que sólo tenía una oportunidad para conocerlas. 

 

Igual que su padre. Pero no, porque su padre… su padre nunca había estado ni remotamente tan cerca de descubrir qué había pasado con esta gente como Albus lo estaba ahora. 

Se rió por dentro. ¿Para qué seguirle dando vueltas a ese asunto cuando su decisión ya estaba tomada?

—No —dijo por fin, tras un suspiro—. No debería.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera bajar la mano, Albus la atrapó con la suya y no la dejó ir. Así se desaparecieron juntos. 

 

Albus estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de risa y nervios cuando se aparecieron, pues reconoció inmediatamente la locación.

—Tiene que ser una broma —susurró mientras caminaban entre los árboles, sin soltar la mano de Scorpius, que se sentía rasposa entre las suyas.

— ¿Qué? 

El rostro de Scorpius estaba serio y hecho una piedra. No parecía para nada una broma.

— St. James's Park —intentó aclarar Albus—. ¿Todo este tiempo han sido mendigos en un parque muggle o algo así?

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—No vivimos aquí —respondió indignado—. Vivimos ahí —señaló.

Albus se quedó estupefacto al ver el portal y entonces entendió. Claro. La mejor manera de esconder algo es dejarlo a plena vista. O casi. ¿Quién pensaría en hacer una redada en St. James’s Park buscando entradas secretas? ¿Quién pensaría en hacerlo un fin de semana de madrugada?

Todavía estaba atontado por la visión del portal que surgía entre la oscuridad y la luz de los primeros rayos del sol cuando Scorpius le puso en la mano una varita desconocida.

—Una vez que estemos dentro prometo que estarás más seguro —dijo Scorpius, aunque no parecía tener seguridad ni en sus palabras—. Mientras tanto, ten preparada esta varita y guarda bien la tuya.

Albus tragó en seco y asintió, apretando el arma entre sus manos listo para pelear, con la adrenalina a tope como nunca le había pasado en la Academia de Aurores. Rayos, como nunca le había pasado en la vida.

Scorpius lo tomó de la mano libre y le dio un apretón antes de dar el paso decisivo. Albus no dudó en ir con él, con la energía zumbando en sus oídos. Ambos entraron en un halo de luz cegadora que al mismo tiempo los hizo descender: primero de golpe, luego como si algo amortiguara su caída y los dejara bajar lentamente hasta el piso.

Fue precisamente cuando sus pies tocaron tierra que el ataque comenzó.

 

Había cuatro guardias de Nott esperándolos. Supuso que tenían esperanzas de que él cayera también, después de haber tirado al contacto de Nott por el portal. Cuatro guardias contra un Scorpius hubiera sido una situación desventajosa, pero no habían contado con que traería compañía y pronto dos de los cuatro guardias fueron abatidos.

Claro, ¿quién hubiera esperado que Scorpius trajera con él a alguien del Exterior? ¿A uno de los Apartados? Hasta hace unos días, él mismo lo hubiera encontrado inconcebible. Hoy lo encontraba esperanzador, de una forma perturbadora.

Los dos guardias que quedaban en pie fueron más difíciles, sin el elemento sorpresa de su lado. Albus era bueno con la varita, pero aparentemente no estaba preparado para el juego sucio que se permitía ahí abajo. Scorpius sí que lo estaba y también estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de pasarles por encima a los guardias y llegar a un lugar seguro.

Con lo que no contaba era con que la alarma correría rápidamente y pronto los dos guardias se convirtieron en cuatro otra vez, luego en seis y Scorpius supo que estaban rodeados. Pero no perdió la determinación, mucho menos cuando de reojo vio que Albus se veía tan decidido como él.

Al principio, en las peleas internas en el Paraíso no se tiraba a matar. Algo, algún sentido de la historia se los impedía. Después de todo, se suponía que eran un solo bando, ellos contra el resto del mundo. Pero las cosas iban de mal en peor últimamente y, para rematar, Albus no era parte de ellos, así que comenzó a recibir hechizos cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más desesperados. Cuando Scorpius escuchó el “avada” saliendo de los labios del guardia, descuidó su propio escudo con tal de proteger a Albus. Lo que probó una vez más, a su parecer, que era estúpido.

Un hechizo pasó por su hombro y lo quemó dolorosamente. Albus intentó protegerlos a ambos con su escudo y sí, evitó que a Scorpius le dieran un par de maldiciones, pero no logró mantener la varita en su mano.

—Mierda. 

El jadeo de miedo que salió del pecho de Albus hizo que a Scorpius se le revolvieran las tripas. Todo pasó muy rápido: Albus perdió la varita, los guardias de Nott se abalanzaron contra ellos. Scorpius logró tirar a dos pero un tercero lanzó a toda prisa una maldición contra el elemento más débil, el que estaba desarmado. Por un momento Scorpius pensó que iba a perder a Albus ahí, sin más oportunidades. Y entonces…

—Protego.

El rostro familiar de Julian Parkinson apareció justo detrás de ellos, para salvarles el pellejo. Y tras él aparecieron más y más de los jóvenes que estaban del lado de Scorpius. Pronto la batalla dio un revés estrepitoso y el grupo de Nott fue relegado. Apenas vieron la oportunidad, los del bando de Scorpius lo levantaron del piso junto con Albus, si bien con recelo, y comenzaron la retirada dejando atrás una retaguardia que resistió unos minutos más para darles distancia de ventaja.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Scorpius tomó de la mano a Albus y corrió con él a toda velocidad entre los caminos confusos que conocía como la palma de su mano. Albus se aferró a él y lo siguió sin mirar atrás. 

 

Llegaron a una puerta y entraron en una especie de salón de dimensiones modestas, donde por fin paró su carrera. Albus no soltó la mano de Scorpius, pero sí dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación, tal como había hecho en los pasillos por los que lo habían arrastrado a toda velocidad.

El lugar donde estaba era… sombrío, por buscar una palabra. Hacía frío, no se sentía calidez alguna a pesar de que los rayos del sol parecían asomarse por los techos. Seguramente se trataba de un hechizo como el del techo de Hogwarts pero con mucha menos destreza puesta en él. En el ambiente había una pesadez antinatural que Albus quiso atribuir a la humedad, probablemente porque, de alguna manera, estaban debajo de un lago. Algo más que le resultaba antinatural era la falta de olores. Su nariz había recibido el impacto inmediatamente, por el súbito cambio del contaminado Londres a este lugar. Era como estar en San Mungo, donde todo estaba esterilizado y el único olor que permanecía era el de la limpieza.

Sintió un escalofrío. Él, que se había aburrido fácilmente del mundo en el que vivía, que pensaba haberlo visto todo, estaba frente a un lugar que sus sentidos percibían lo que no podía creer.

Miró a los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor. No encontró ningún rostro ni remotamente familiar, mas sintió lo mismo que al estar entre cualquier otro grupo de magos. Eran humanos, como los de la superficie, como los de cualquier lugar. Eran magos exiliados. Magos jóvenes, de su generación tal vez, que nunca había visto por los pasillos de Hogwarts ni por las academias. Que no habían tenido las oportunidades que él. Se preguntó cómo era haber estado por tantos años ahí. Sintió pánico, asfixia, ganas de huir que no eran propias sino olas que exudaban los otros.

Casi de inmediato también sintió una mirada de odio y cuando se giró para ver de dónde provenía se encontró con unos ojos oscuros fijos en la mano que había entrelazado con la de Scorpius. Era el hombre que lo había salvado del hechizo fatal, que ahora lo miraba como si se arrepintiera de ello y deseara matarlo él mismo. O quizás la reacción de Albus era exagerada por encontrarse en un ambiente claramente hostil. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Scorpius y para su tranquilidad éste correspondió el gesto.

En lugar de que hablara el chico que quería matarlo, como lo esperaba, la primera en hablar fue una chica, que se dirigió a Scorpius sin quitarle la vista de encima a Albus.

— ¿Te importaría explicar, Scorpius? 

Éste resopló.

—El que necesita una explicación de lo que está pasando soy yo. Y de inmediato. Un minuto estoy aquí y al otro estoy con los… —Miró de reojo a Albus—. Allá. 

Albus analizó primero el rostro de Scorpius y luego intentó hacerlo con los demás, encontrar algo que le dijera en qué posición se encontraba en ese momento. Pero no estaba claro: algunos lo miraban con un recelo tremendo, otros con curiosidad casi burlona. El chico que lo había salvado, con odio.

—Fue un accidente —respondió la chica casi de inmediato, mirando de reojo al chico que parecía odiar a Albus—. Era una situación desesperada, no sabíamos qué hacer.

Scorpius hizo un gesto arisco que Albus no le había visto antes.

—En fin. Estoy bien y estoy de vuelta. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

La chica y el chico a quienes parecía dirigida la pregunta se miraron entre sí, luego miraron a Albus y finalmente respondieron a Scorpius.

—No tan bien. Él… está intentando ganar fuerza.

Scorpius asintió.

— ¿Qué tanto daño hicimos con el ataque?

—No lo suficiente —respondió la chica nuevamente—. Pero nos queda una semana para organizarnos y evitar que… avance.

Albus estaba frustrándose. Se notaba a leguas que intentaban ocultarle toda la información posible. Todos, incluyendo a Scorpius, lo cual lo mosqueaba bastante. Lo peor no era eso, lo peor era la forma en la que todos lo miraban, cada vez con más fuerza, como si fuera un elefante rosa en medio de la habitación y nadie se atreviera a preguntar nada sobre él. 

Scorpius asintió con firmeza.

—Necesito descansar y ustedes también, si es que han pasado la noche en vela esperando. Pero hay que dejar una guardia y mantenernos alertas; no sabemos lo que hará ahora. 

La mayoría de la gente en la habitación asintió. Después, con pasos cansados le hicieron caso a Scorpius y salieron lentamente, sin reclamar. Todos, excepto el chico y la chica, que seguían atravesándolo con la mirada. Esta vez, el silencioso chico que sólo se había dedicado a intentar matarlo con los ojos, habló por fin.

— ¿Quién es éste? —reclamó.

Scorpius suspiró.

—Al, estos son Estella Gamp y Julian Parkinson. Parkinson, Gamp, éste es Al.

Parkinson abrió la boca y alzó un dedo acusadoramente, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra, Scorpius había entrecerrado los ojos.

—Explicaciones luego. Y ustedes también me las deben. Ahora sólo quiero descansar. 

Para alivio de Albus, Scorpius no soltó su mano mientras lo guió hacia la otra salida de aquel salón. No pasaron cerca de Estella y Julian, pero aún así pudo sentir sus miradas clavándose en su nuca nuevamente.

Scorpius lo llevó a una habitación, pequeña y sobria, en la que sólo había una cama. Se veía realmente cansado y, ya que se había negado a darles explicaciones a sus amigos, Albus dudaba que se las fuera a dar a él. En silencio, lo vio quitarse la ropa muggle que le había prestado y soltar un siseo de dolor en cuanto la tela hizo contacto con su hombro. 

—Auch, auch —se quejó Albus, en lugar del estoico Scorpius—. Déjame ver eso…

—Sólo me pasó rozando —dijo Scorpius en voz baja.

Albus sacó la varita que había ocultado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lanzó encantamientos para ayudar con el dolor y evitar infecciones. 

—Esto sanaría mejor con un ungüento, ¿tendrás…?

—Tal vez alguno de los chicos, pero no creo que…

La pausa, que indicaba que Scorpius buscaba darle la menos información posible, lo incomodó.

—No importa, si puedes conseguir los ingredientes yo mismo puedo prepararla —dijo, intentando arreglar el asunto un poco.

Scorpius se separó unos centímetros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Albus no supo si estaba haciendo bien o mal hasta que éste le sonrió ligeramente.

—Está bien, ya me siento mucho mejor. Gracias.

El beso que le siguió al agradecimiento lo tranquilizó e inquietó por partes iguales.

Scorpius se quedó dormido, prácticamente inconsciente, casi apenas tocar la almohada. Al contrario, él sentía todavía la adrenalina del día corriendo por todo su cuerpo, acelerando su corazón. Eso sin mencionar lo fuera de lugar que se sentía. Mirar a Scorpius dormir no ayudaba. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas y sabía que de momento tendría que esperar. 

Su primera pregunta era dónde diablos dormiría, cuando el cansancio del día lo alcanzara. Sí, había espacio en la cama de Scorpius, pero nunca habían aclarado si… quizás Scorpius planeaba que Al durmiera en el sillón, pues se veía cómodo. Albus no hubiera aceptado que le dejara la cama, tomando en cuenta la salud de su ex paciente.

Después de un rato de observar a Scorpius y ponderar los eventos del día, el frío del lugar lo obligó decidir buscar resguardo en la cama. Entonces escuchó un ruido y al alzar un poco la cabeza encontró en la puerta a Julian Parkinson. Para evitar un enfrentamiento que definitivamente no quería en ese momento, cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro tras Scorpius. Después de eso no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido.

 

Harry nunca se sintió más viejo que el día en que se levantó de su cama, tras una madrugada de no haber dormido un minuto. Ginny apenas había cerrado los ojos, así que decidió no despedirse de ella para dejarla descansar lo poco que pudiera. Todavía con un dejo de esperanza, revisó su chimenea, la ventana por donde llegaban las lechuzas y hasta el viejo teléfono, mas no encontró mensaje alguno de Albus. La luz de la mañana sólo agregó peso a su molestia antes de desaparecerse de casa.

Apenas los medimagos lo consideraron adecuado, Harry entró a la habitación que compartían los dos aurores que habían sido atacados el día anterior. Un auror más iba a su lado, dispuesto a tomar notas de todo. Teóricamente Harry tenía demasiados intereses en juego en ese caso y no debería haberlo tomado. Aunque nadie iba a decirle eso al jefe mismo de los aurores.

Harry interrogó a los aurores sin mucha suerte. Ambos estaban confundidos y sorprendidos de haber enfrentado al que parecía ser el hijo del jefe y a quien probablemente era uno de los famosos Desaparecidos. No recordaban muchos detalles pero entregaron sin dudar sus memorias de esa noche. Harry les agradeció su colaboración y les expidió permisos para que compraran nuevas varitas.

Su acompañante le pidió las memorias para llevarlas al laboratorio de los Inefables y Harry se las cedió a regañadientes. 

—Te acompañaré —dijo.

Al llegar, sin embargo, tanto el otro auror como él fueron detenidos. 

—Esta es una zona de total secreto —les explicó el guardia—. Les daremos resultados lo más pronto que podamos.

Harry hubiera querido revisar las memorias él mismo, tenerlas en sus manos y poder ver eso que todos decían: a su hijo. Al verlo en una memoria tendría la prueba final. Ya no podrían quedar más dudas sobre la identidad de la persona que había ayudado a huir al Desconocido.

Pero entonces surgirían miles de dudas más en la mente de Harry. Preguntas que ya se estaba haciendo: ¿dónde estaba Albus? ¿Por qué había hecho esto? ¿Qué había hecho mal Harry para que su propio hijo…?

Se sentó en su oficina, con la frente sobre su mano mientras intentaba leer hasta el cansancio los reportes de la noche anterior, como si al leerlos más de diez veces le fueran a decir algo nuevo, algo esclarecedor. Entonces entró su asistente y le entregó el reporte del análisis que los inefables habían hecho a las memorias de los aurores.

Harry pasó los ojos, cansados, por el documento.

El auror no pudo contenerse y adelantó las explicaciones:

—Hay algo. El hechizo que el Desconocido usó para sacar a los aurores de combate… fue un “everte statum”, no es nada común. De hecho, hace años que no se usa, no con esa variedad, el movimiento de muñeca… —explicó apresuradamente—, hace décadas que dejó de enseñarse así.

Harry asintió, con el rostro serio. El otro auror lo miró intensamente.

—Es nuestra prueba final, ¿no? Es uno de ellos. Debe ser uno de ellos, ¿quién más usaría un…?

—No nos adelantemos. Lo importante ahora es encontrarlo, primero que nada. Después vendrá lo demás.

El auror cerró la boca y asintió, aunque obviamente no coincidía con la opinión de Harry.

Intentando mantener el exterior calmo, Harry sólo podía pensar una cosa. Segundo año, el club de duelo. Draco Malfoy gritando “everte statum”. 

* * * * *

A pesar de que era contra los protocolos, se adelantó al auror que lo acompañaba y se apareció en el departamento de su ahijado. Teddy estaba acurrucado en un sillón, bajo una manta. Tenía una humeante taza de té en las manos y se veía que había pasado la noche en vela también.

—Teddy —saludó, con un asentimiento.

—Harry —saludó el medimago—. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó inmediatamente.

Harry respiró profundamente y decidió ser sincero.

—Mi hijo menor, el que más cercano ha sido a mí todos estos años, el que hasta hace unos días parecía tener la vida más normal del mundo… mi Al, desapareció anoche mientras ayudaba a huir a un custodio del Ministerio del que no se sabe absolutamente nada, y no ha dado señales de vida desde entonces. Hecho una mierda, así es como me siento, a decir verdad —dijo, sin hacer pausa para respirar.

Teddy dejó la taza y la cobija de lado y se levantó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿No habló contigo? ¿No te dijo nada?

Harry sintió un jalón en el estómago.

—No, ¿contigo…? ¿Sabes algo…?

Teddy lo miró a los ojos. La culpa se podía ver en él, a flor de piel.

— ¿Leíste mi declaración oficial? —Harry asintió—. No puedo decirte más de lo que dije a los aurores, si no estaría cometiendo perjurio. 

Harry asintió de nuevo, sombríamente. Aquella actitud de Teddy no hacía más que confirmarle que sabía más de lo que los aurores habían reportado en horas anteriores. No supo como sentirse. Por una parte, confiaba en el buen juicio de Teddy y en que, ante todo, nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a Albus. Por otra parte sentía decepción. Terrible decepción de que su propio ahijado no confiara en él para un asunto tan delicado. Justo cuando estaba inclinándose por expresar ésta última, Teddy metió la mano bajo la manta y sacó un vial.

—Mis memorias están aquí. 

Eso. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. No quería meter a Teddy ni a Albus en problemas pero con una pista de alguien que tuviera más idea de lo que pasaba… sólo con una idea, podría averiguar qué estaba pasando, si Albus estaba bien, o en peligro, si todo esto era parte de algo más grande o lo estaban obligando. Harry tenía demasiadas teorías en su cabeza y necesitaba tener una respuesta de una buena vez, una por lo menos: ¿Qué sabía Teddy que los demás no?

Se apareció en su oficina, donde se encerró. Sosteniendo con fuerza los viales de memorias, se sentó en su escritorio y respiró profundamente. Su instinto le decía que tenía en las manos pruebas incriminadoras contra su hijo. Contra su Al. 

Se frotó el puente de la nariz y decidió enfrentarse a lo que fuera. A pesar de todo, cabía la posibilidad de que Albus estuviera en peligro, de que se lo hubieran llevado contra su voluntad. Y si era así, tendría que actuar rápido y encontrar cuanto antes todas las pistas que lo llevaran a él…

 

* ****

El sanador Lupin entró a toda prisa a San Mungo y, sin detenerse ni con los reporteros ni con los aurores que vigilaban, fue a zancadas hasta su laboratorio. Transpiraba a mares, un sudor frío de preocupación.

La noche anterior, cuando Teddy se había despedido de Albus, lo había hecho con la confianza de que el chico estuviera haciendo una de esas cosas que los jóvenes necesitan hacer. Una locura, quizás, mas no algo que pudiera hacerle daño. Después de todo, el desconocido con el que se había ido había pasado su prueba: había defendido a Albus instintivamente contra su hechizo. Como le había dicho, Albus era un muchacho bueno y confiaba en él, pero quizás no debía haber confiado tan fácilmente en el desconocido. El hecho de que Albus no hubiera hablado con Harry antes de desaparecer de esa manera lo inquietaba… Albus no era así.

Con determinación, Teddy abrió el expediente del desconocido, dispuesto a exprimir los pocos datos que tenían de él. 

—El cuerpo no miente —susurró para sí—. Tiene marcas del lugar donde se vive y por dónde ha pasado…

Fue palabra por palabra tomando nota de todo. La visión afectada, los huesos y músculos débiles, la coloración de la piel, la resequedad…

Teddy apretó la pluma en su mano.

— ¿Será posible?

 

* * * * *

Harry entró a San Mungo a toda velocidad y atrapó al primer medimago en guardia que pudo.

— ¿Tú cuidaste del desconocido?

El medimago tembló bajo su mirada y se encogió un poco en sí mismo.

—Sí, señor, pero ya hice todas mis declaraciones y yo ni siquiera estaba aquí, yo nunca…

— ¿De qué color son sus ojos? —preguntó Harry repentinamente.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿De qué color son sus ojos?

El medimago abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Azules? —dijo, por decir algo.

—Eso pensé —dijo Harry, antes de correr hacia la oficina de Teddy.

* * * * *

—Estuvo hablando con él desde el principio —concluyó Harry, apenas Teddy le abrió la puerta—. Debí haberlo visto, carajo, nos lo dijo… “sus ojos son grises”. ¿Cómo lo sabía desde ese momento?

 

Teddy lo miró, sorprendido. 

— ¿Desde el principio? El vial lo encontré hasta el último día… ¿nos mintió desde el principio?

Harry suspiró.

—Conociendo a Al, más que mentirnos, simplemente no dijo ni verdades ni mentiras. ¡Estuvo hablando con él desde el principio! Debe estar con él —dijo de pronto, como si todo tuviera lógica.

Teddy negó con la cabeza.

—No, cuando fue a verme estaba solo —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero debe estar con él. O con quien lo haya atrapado. Albus lo iba a seguir, lo conozco, no hay otra forma… Tengo que saber a dónde fueron. Voy a analizar cada metro del lugar donde lo encontraron…

—Bajo tierra —dijo Teddy.

— ¿Qué?

—El desconocido tiene todas las características de una persona que no ha tenido contacto con la luz natural del sol por mucho tiempo y la presión de su cuerpo se descontroló los primeros días como si lo hubiéramos llevado a una montaña.

Harry se frotó la cabeza.

—Lo único que se puede deducir de eso es que, si regresaron al lugar de donde vino, estamos buscando un lugar bajo tierra.

Harry se sentó en la silla más próxima, intentando racionalizar lo que tenía entre sus manos.

—Todos estos años…—dijo, con la voz ronca— ¿Todos estos años han estado bajo tierra?

Teddy tragó en seco.

—Si son ellos, sí. Todos estos años han estado… ahí —dijo, mirando fijamente el piso.

Harry tomó unos segundos más para dejar que la noticia tuviera sentido en su cabeza y, cuando se sintió menos estúpido, se levantó.

—Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo.


	9. El cielo de allá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Lamento la espera. Este capítulo lo tenía hace mucho pero sufrí un lapsus por muchas causas que no quieren saber, jaja. Sin embargo, mi intención de terminarlo sigue en pie y yo sigo escribiendo. Quien guste acompañarme es bienvenido.
> 
> Beteado por Intimisky, que no es una beta cualquiera. ¡Muchas gracias!

**  
**

**El cielo de allá**

 

Scorpius despertó asustado, como lo había hecho por una semana entera, y al abrir los ojos se llevó una agradable sorpresa al encontrarse por fin en un lugar conocido. Suspiró tranquilo y se estiró en su cama sólo para sentir una presencia detrás. Sus músculos se tensaron, se giró rápidamente y descubrió a Albus Potter dormido tras él.

 

Después de eso no pudo levantarse de la cama, simplemente se acomodó para analizar al joven Potter, al que lo había dado todo para sacarlo de _ese_ mundo y traerlo de vuelta a casa. Todo, literalmente todo. Había dejado atrás a su familia de héroes, su trabajo, su vida y lo había acompañado. Ahora Scorpius sentía una carga pues no podía entender qué estaba pasando.

 

Desde que lo había conocido, la actitud de Albus lo tenía desconcertado. Tenía tantos gestos hacia él, en apariencia sin tener nada en mente para pedir a cambio. Y ahora estaba ahí, con él, dormido y sin sentir el peligro que seguramente estaba sobre su cabeza. Scorpius podría matarlo ahí mismo, en su sueño, sin que lo sintiera incluso.

 

Eso era lo que querían los miembros del Paraíso, ¿no? Venganza. Que los Apartados sufrieran, que se extinguieran. Recuperar ellos el poder que les había dado en algún momento la sangre pura.

 

Pero no podía matarlo. Como no había podido dejarlo en la superficie para que su propio mundo lo juzgara por el crimen de haberle salvado la vida.

 

“¿Qué me está pasando?”, se preguntó, llevándose la mano hacia la frente para despejarla de   cabellos. Las cosas que estaba sintiendo y la manera en la que estaba actuando desde el momento en que había conocido a Albus eran totalmente estúpidas e inexplicables.

 

O quizás, intentó convencerse, tenía más que ver con la situación desesperada de haber sido arrastrado con los Apartados, hacia un mundo al que no pertenecía. Seguramente eso era lo que lo había hecho actuar como un absoluto imbécil.

 

Ahora que estaba aquí, tendría que lidiar con Albus en agradecimiento al hombre que había salvado su vida. Era una deuda de magos, se lo debía por su honor. No tenía por qué pasar nada más, nada… extraño.

 

Seguía mirando a Albus fijamente, sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, cuando llegó el primer problema con el que tendría que lidiar de vuelta en el Paraíso: Parkinson entró dando zancadas y, tan pronto como notó que estaba despierto, se acercó a la cama y se paró firme frente a él.

 

—Buenos días —saludó Scorpius, un poco ácido al ver que Parkinson callaba.

 

Antes de saludarlo, el moreno pasó la vista hacia Albus y de regreso.

 

— ¿Así que fuiste de shopping al mundo de los Ápartados? —dijo, con los dientes apretados, y al ver la confusión en el rostro de Scorpius, agregó—: Sí, vamos, que te compraste una puta y la trajiste y todo.

 

Scorpius inmediatamente frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama. Un sentimiento incómodo se instaló en su estómago y una necesidad insana de defender a Albus se apoderó de él. En lugar de eso, apretó la mandíbula y tomó a Parkinson del brazo.

 

—Hablemos afuera.

 

— ¿Por qué no aquí? Sólo quiero saber si es media sangre o sangre sucia —le dijo, con veneno—. ¿Qué cosas deja que le hagas como para que te lo trajeras? ¿Se deja follar c…?

 

 —Ya cállate —le dijo Scorpius, de golpe—. No tengo por qué soportar estupideces y tampoco por qué darte explicaciones —le dijo, en voz baja y grave—. Y hay cosas más importantes de las que debemos hablar.

 

Una vez en el pasillo, Scorpius empujó a Julian por la puerta que daba a la habitación de éste último, justo frente a la suya. Aunque eso les era conveniente en las noches de sexo, en este momento Scorpius estaba molesto de tenerlo tan cerca de él. Y de Albus.

 

—Bien, ahora dime  —ordenó Scorpius.

 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Julian soltándose de su agarre de mala manera.

 

—Tú sabes qué, idiota. Dime cómo están las cosas, qué ha pasado realmente y qué hay planeado hasta ahora.

 

—Oh  —respondió, con una mirada glacial—, ¿yo no puedo preguntar nada pero tú sí tienes derecho a interrogarme?

 

—No seas infantil —ordenó Scorpius con su voz más grave—. Empieza a pensar con la otra cabeza —dijo, prácticamente enterrándole el dedo en la frente— y habla.

 

Julian se lo quitó de encima con un manotazo y se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

 

—Logramos parar el cargamento de Nott esa semana aunque obviamente también perdimos oportunidad de sacar el nuestro —explicó en un tono protocolario muy digno—. Además, se podría decir que también perdimos la batalla. Tuvimos más heridos, muchos de gravedad. Y perdimos a nuestro líder —agregó, mirando a Scorpius a los ojos con esa mirada que había atraído a Scorpius desde siempre—. Así que… eso. La semana no estuvo mejor. No sabemos cómo, pero Nott logra mantener comunicación con el exterior —dijo—. Y nosotros no, por eso hemos estado perdiendo ventas y él ha podido convencer a más gente que se una a él para conservar el poco estatus que tenga aquí…

 

Scorpius asintió: eso ya lo había deducido él.

 

—Sí, de alguna manera el idiota que me mostró dónde estaba el umbral estaba trabajando para él —explicó.

 

Julian le sonrió de lado.

 

—Lo vimos caer mientras esperábamos a ver si regresabas. No le fue muy bien.

 

—Me alegra —dijo Scorpius con un resoplido—. Es un hijo de puta. Al menos me ayudó a encontrar el umbral, de otra forma no habría podido volver hoy.

 

—Y tampoco sin ayuda del regalito, ¿no? —preguntó Julian, señalando con las cejas habitación de enfrente—. Digo, si no, ¿por qué te hubieras quedado con él? Alguna utilidad debe tener…

 

Scorpius lo mandó callar.

 

— ¿Qué más?

 

—Estábamos concentrados en recuperarte, la verdad —murmuró Julian, con cierta vergüenza latente en el rostro—. Al principio no sabíamos qué había pasado, si estabas… si estabas vivo —siguió, en un tono bajito—. Luego nuestros espías en el lado de Nott nos dijeron el plan de traerte… y entonces esperábamos que él te trajera y ayudarte a escapar estando aquí.

 

— ¿Y qué tal si no hubiera bajado? —preguntó Scorpius, por simple curiosidad—. Después de todo, el cazador bajó sin su presa.

 

Julian asintió.

 

—Estábamos esperando los últimos minutos del portal —explicó—. Si no bajabas —alzó la cabeza y nuevamente lo miró fijamente a los ojos—… había una comitiva que saldría por ti.

 

— ¿Quién sería tan estúpido…? ¡No saben lo que hay ahí arriba! ¿Qué rayos pensaban hacer?

 

Julian frunció el ceño.

 

—Bueno, algunos de nosotros recordábamos cosas o nuestros padres nos contaron…

 

— ¡Nada es como nos lo contaron! —gritó Scorpius, por primera vez liberando la frustración y el miedo de haber estado ahí arriba— ¡Nada! ¡No durarían un minuto!

 

— ¡Pero no fuimos! —dijo Julian, asustado; se acercó a él con los ojos muy abiertos—. No fuimos, no tuvimos que ir, estamos aquí. Y tú estás aquí. Estás con nosotros —dijo, finalmente parándose frente a él—. Estás aquí —repitió y alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Scorpius y buscar sus labios.

 

Scorpius se dejó besar por unos segundos, con los ojos apretados; finalmente se separó de él, dando un paso hacia atrás.

 

— ¿Quién me mandó ahí?

 

Julian parecía ahora más asustado.

 

—Estella.

 

—Mientes —rebatió Scorpius.

 

Julian tragó en seco.

 

— ¿Por eso ahora me odias? ¿Ya no me…? —susurró, y antes de terminar sacudió la cabeza— ¿Qué cosas viste ahí arriba Scorpius? ¿Qué daño te hicieron? —preguntó, angustiado.

 

Extrañamente, cuando Julian le preguntó qué había visto la primera imagen que vino a la mente de Scorpius fue el cielo de arriba.  Ahora, al mirar hacia el techo veía sólo una pobre imitación en algunas habitaciones. La de Parkinson ni siquiera tenía el hechizo. Cuando Scorpius alzó la vista sólo vio el gris plano y lleno de humedad contenida por la magia. Así era su cielo.

 

—Olvídalo —dijo, enfadado—. No pasó nada importante. Debemos concentrarnos en el plan… ¿qué más han pensado?

 

— ¿Entonces yo no puedo hacer preguntas? —gruñó Julian, ahora de vuelta con su tono enojado— ¿No puedo saber por qué te trajiste a ése de arriba? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿No puedo saber qué te hicieron, si te interrogaron, si ahora saben dónde estamos?

 

—Dije que no pasó nada importante. Si alguien supiera dónde estamos, sería lo primero que les habría dicho, ¿no crees? —replicó molesto.

 

Julian alzó la barbilla y cruzó los brazos. Al menos ahora debía haber captado que Scorpius no diría nada.

 

— ¿Qué más han planeado? —repitió Scorpius en voz de mando.

 

Julian lo mira con desdén.

 

—Vamos a cercar todos los caminos al umbral y a cambiar el hechizo que lo guarda para hacerlo abrirse cuando nosotros queramos.

 

Scorpius se sobresaltó.

 

—¿Es eso posible?

 

Julian se encogió de hombros.

 

—Con la sangre de los que conjuraron el umbral… y tenemos varios de nuestro lado. Debería ser suficiente.

 

Scorpius asintió, haciéndose a la idea de tener control sobre portal que hasta este momento no sólo los había mantenido protegidos sino, ahora se daba cuenta, también atrapados…. ¿Y de dónde salían esos pensamientos? Esta era una medida extrema, impensable. Sin embargo, quizá esta vez sí lo iban a hacer. Tal vez iban a abrir ese umbral y a dejarlo abierto.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Albus estaba despierto y sentado sobre sus piernas en la cama, mirando con desconfianza el plato de comida que había aparecido en la mesita frente al sillón.

 

—Juro por Merlín que no está envenenada —le dijo Scorpius al verlo con ese rostro tan concentrado.

 

Albus soltó una risita.

 

—No es eso, es sólo que juraría que eso no estaba ahí hace unos segundos y yo no conjuré ninguna comida.

 

—Fueron los elfos —respondió, con el ceño fruncido, confundido ante aquel despliegue de extrañeza ante algo tan común.

 

—¿Los elfos?

 

—Sí —explicó—. Muy pocos lograron bajar con nosotros… los que sobreviven siguen sirviéndonos fielmente. —Albus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes no tienen elfos?

 

Albus negó con la cabeza.

 

—Es muy raro ver uno. Hace algunos años se les dio su libertad —explicó su mundo, con la misma despreocupación que Scorpius compartía el suyo, sin darse cuenta—. Se volvieron casi todos locos y no supieron qué hacer. Bueno, no todos, pero sí muchos. Ahora hay muy pocos para la población de magos y sus servicios son muy caros. Casi todos trabajan para el gobierno o para extranjeros que pueden pagar…

 

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, sin poder imaginarse un mundo de esa manera… a la vez sabiendo que existía. Que había estado en él. Que la prueba de ello la tenía en su cama.

 

—¿Y cómo pueden… hacer las cosas?

 

—Pues las hacemos nosotros mismos —respondió animadamente—. Cocinar resulta divertido.

 

Scorpius lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y luego se rió, provocando que un dolorcito en la mandíbula lo hiciera gruñir. Albus se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama para estar directamente frente a él.

 

—No vi esto ayer —susurró Albus, tocándole la boca.

 

Tenía el labio partido y la mandíbula descolocada por un puñetazo del traficante que planeaba entregarlo, quien también le había dejado recuerdos en forma de moretones en los brazos y las costillas. Sin embargo, la herida más notable estaba en su hombro, donde la piel se veía quemada como había estado su pecho entero el día que lo habían llevado a San Mungo.

 

—Voy a arreglar eso —susurró Albus y fue a buscar su varita.

 

Cuando volvió, a pesar de que lo bañó de hechizos, el ardor en su hombro continuó.

 

—Voy a prepararte ese ungüento, lo quieras o no, ¿sabes?

 

Scorpius sonrió.

 

—Pediré que te traigan los ingredientes. Será bueno tener una cura para esto de nuestro lado, hasta ahora no hemos sabido muy bien cómo tratar estas cosas…

 

—¿No tienen medimagos? —preguntó Albus incrédulo. ¿Qué clase de mundo tenía elfos y no medimagos?

 

—No entrenados, no —respondió Scorpius—. Hacemos lo que podemos con el conocimiento heredado. Pero por alguna razón tú haces que todo se sienta mejor más rápido —susurró, tocándose la mandíbula para asegurarse de que ya estaba perfecta.

 

—Gracias —dijo Albus—. Y yo que dudaba que ésta fuera mi profesión —intentó bromear, aunque era verdad.

 

—Lo haces muy bien —susurró de nuevo Scorpius y de pronto fue muy claro el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Al, tan cerca de él.

 

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —respondió Al, también en un susurro.

 

—Mucho —respondió, su aliento muy cerca.

 

 Esta vez el beso pareció un mutuo acuerdo pues ambos se lanzaron con todo hacia los labios del otro. Scorpius se aferró a la cintura de Al y éste a su cuello. Cuando pensó que no pasaría a más, Albus pasó la lengua por su paladar y Scorpius simplemente se volvió loco, lo levantó y lo tiró en la cama.

 

* * * *

 

Para variar, Albus no estaba pensando en lo mal que podía resultar esto, en lo malo que era en general para el sexo, que eran sus preocupaciones siempre que intentaba tener intimidad. Esta vez, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba pensando.

 

Quizás por eso se dejó llevar completamente. Dejó que Scorpius lo apretara contra la cama firmemente, con todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, haciendo contacto desde el pecho hasta las caderas con una erección que él ya había sentido en su boca… Eso lo hizo gemir.

 

Movió sus piernas y las enredó en la cintura del otro para apretarlo más, como si eso fuera posible. Por lo menos funcionó para que Scorpius empujara con más fuerza, rozando sus erecciones sobre la ropa de tal forma que en lugar de satisfacerlos los ponía más hambrientos y necesitados.

 

Scorpius fue el primero en dejar caer la camisola del pijama, sin un pensamiento para sus heridas, que apenas se recuperaban. Lo hizo con una seguridad que le quitó la respiración a Albus y provocó que mordiera y jalara uno de los pezones del rubio. Scorpius respondió con un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta y un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quitarse los pantalones a pesar de estar apretado entre sus muslos. Albus cedió entonces y abrió las piernas, lo que al final los favoreció a ambos pues en cuanto terminó de quitarse su ropa, Scorpius procedió a arrancársela a Albus con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos que Al no entendió hasta que se dio cuenta que seguía vestido con las ropas blancas, ahora arrugadas, del hospital.

 

Ah, con que Scorpius tenía algo con eso…

 

Decidió abrirse él mismo la camisa, pero no dejó que Scorpius se la quitara por completo.

 

—Déjala —le susurró al oído.

 

El nuevo gemido de Scorpius le indicó que su suposición no estaba errada.

 

Así estuvo mejor, ambos desnudos de la cintura para abajo, frotándose a cada embestida. Al abrió más las piernas y su mano, temblorosa y sudada, bajó para colocarse entre ambos. Ahí tomó ambas erecciones en ella y comenzó a masturbarlos al ritmo que se movían. Y así estuvo mucho más que mejor.

 

Vio a Scorpius entrecerrar los ojos y alzar la mano para lamer entre sus dedos y Al respondió con un jadeo.  Entonces Scorpius bajó la mano, hizo que  alzara más las piernas y de pronto tuvo dos dedos dentro de él. Prácticamente soltó su agarre sobre sus miembros, pero luego su compañero marcó un ritmo hipnótico con sus dedos que Al no pudo más que seguir con su mano.

 

Cuando encontraron su ritmo juntos no dejaron de moverse hasta descontrolarse y perderlo de nuevo. Los dedos de Scorpius estaban muy dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo perder la noción de todo; su mano acariciando ambas erecciones, deseando más, mucho más.  Entonces Scorpius gimió audiblemente y mordió su hombro y sus lagos dedos se enterraron profundamente. Y Albus se dejó caer en el placer.

 

Para el momento en que Al fue consciente de sí mismo, Scorpius seguía encima de él y lo veía a los ojos con una expresión ligeramente asustada.

 

—Hey —dijo Albus, porque no sabía qué decir.

 

Porque era la primera vez que disfrutaba tan completamente de un encuentro sexual, sabía que ese era el momento menos indicado y que su vida estaba de cabeza y todo era una locura; y aun así lo había disfrutado de sobremanera.

 

Scorpius se rió bajito.

 

—Hey —dijo, con voz ronca y luego dejó de verlo a los ojos—. Deberíamos comer algo.

 

—Mjm —respondió Albus, intentando bajar a la tierra—. Y luego debes darme los ingredientes para tu ungüento —agregó, tocándole el brazo, justo por debajo del hombro lastimado.

 

Cuando Albus se levantó de la cama y medio se acomodó la camisa, notó que tenía semen seco en el abdomen, una combinación entre el de Scorpius y el suyo que lo hizo ruborizarse un poco al no saber cómo se iba a limpiar eso. Afortunadamente, el otro pensó lo mismo que él.

 

—El baño está ahí. —Señaló una puerta tan grande que bien podría haber llevado a un closet—. Hay toallas extras y... haré que los elfos te traigan ropa.

 

—Oh —dijo Albus, ahora más rojo al pensar que hacía unos minutos había usado su ropa, descaradamente, para calentar a Scorpius.

 

Era increíble cómo ahora no podía creer que había hecho eso.

 

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó entonces el otro, preocupado ante su falta de respuesta.

 

—Sí, sí, sí —respondió inmediatamente—. Está bien, está perfecto. Gracias. No tardaré y… ¿podemos desayunar juntos? —agregó, irremediablemente en forma de pregunta.

 

Scorpius se lamió los labios y se aclaró la garganta.

 

—Sí, claro.

 

—Ok.

 

—Bien.

 

Al se fue al baño, intentando ignorar su desnudez y la mirada calculadora de Scorpius.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry se paró en las ruinas de Burgin and Burkes, en lo que algún día había sido el Callejón Knockturn, y desde ahí miró hacia el fondo del callejón. Había llegado ahí en busca de cualquier pista sobre su hijo porque un testigo había asegurado haberlo visto caminar al fondo del callejón Diagon, tras lo cual no había otra cosa que ruinas donde se suponía que hacía años no había actividad comercial alguna. O eso era lo que el Ministerio había creído.

 

No obstante, cuando uno entraba solo al callejón Knockturn, bajo la protección de multijugos y sin una bandada de aurores a sus espaldas, la perspectiva era muy diferente. En el silencio de la noche se podían escuchar los murmullos de compradores y vendedores escondidos tras las paredes destruidas y bajo techos caídos. En la oscuridad, apenas se distinguían las sombras de los que entraban y salían del callejón por una entrada que Harry no conocía y que estaba seguro de no haber visto en los planos oficiales.

 

Y ahí estaba, en las narices del Ministerio, el callejón de artes oscuras que habían pensado extinto. Ahí estaba también, si sus ojos no lo engañaban, la fuente de pociones y artefactos oscuros de contrabando que habían intentado rastrear sin éxito. En el mismo lugar que antes. ¿Por qué se habían confiado todo este tiempo de que aquel lugar estaba más que muerto?

 

Obviamente los traficantes estaban un paso (o un kilómetro) por delante de ellos. Ocultándose en el lugar más obvio, escondiéndose a plena vista…

 

Una anciana de dientes verdes se acercó a él y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

 

—¿Qué busca? Tengo de todo —le dijo.

 

Por un momento, Harry se quedó pasmado, pues había llegado hasta ahí sin un plan real. Afortunadamente, tras años de trabajar con los aurores y haber visto cosas horribles en la guerra, tenía una idea de qué podía pedirle a la anciana que no tuviera. Para poder largarse de ahí sin sospechas.

 

—Polvos de muerte y resurrección —dijo, con su voz prestada.

 

Era un veneno horrible que le quitaba vida a una persona para darle unos años más a otra. Sólo lo había visto una vez, en el caso de una viuda extranjera, y no quería volver a verlo en la vida.

 

La anciana frunció el ceño.

 

—Eso explica por qué estás disfrazado, nadie viene aquí tan campante a pedir esas cosas —respondió y lo miró de pies a cabeza nuevamente, evaluándolo como cliente potencial—. ¿Tienes con qué pagarlo?

 

Harry asintió contundente; sólo esperaba que no le pidiera pruebas, porque no es como si anduviera por ahí con una bolsa de galeones.

 

—Entonces vuelve después del domingo.

 

—¿Después del domingo?

 

La anciana asintió.

 

—Sé de alguien que puede conseguirlo, pero sólo después del domingo.

 

—Bien, regresaré. ¿Cómo te encuentro?

 

—Yo te encontraré, nene —le dijo la anciana.

 

Harry asintió y prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí.

 

Sólo después del domingo. Ocultándose a plena vista…

 

Estaba dando vueltas sin sentido por las calles muggles y pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo, cuando Hermione le llamó al celular. (Ahora era común entre los magos usarlos, importando de Japón los aparatos especialmente adaptados a la magia que, aunque caros, eran esenciales para la comunicación.) Tenía una línea para los aurores, pero su amiga le estaba marcando a su línea privada.

 

—¿Herm?

 

—Harry, encontraron la varita del desconocido —le dijo apresuradamente.

 

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó en un grito en medio de la noche— ¿Y por qué no me han avisado?

 

—Porque no quieren que lo sepas —susurró.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Hermione respiró del otro lado de la línea.

 

—Porque no están seguros de cómo vayas a reaccionar.

 

Harry tragó en seco y de pronto imaginó todos los escenarios posibles. La varita tenía sangre de Albus. O peor, el último hechizo era un avada. O la habían encontrado con el cuerpo de su hijo… o… No, aquello era imposible.

 

—¿Están seguros de que es suya? ¿Es una de las que les robó a los aurores?

 

—No —respondió—. No, Harry. Es su varita. La que perdió al principio. Peinaron la zona donde encontraron al desconocido y descubrieron que su cuerpo había sido movido hasta ahí, quizás por alguien que no quería que supiéramos de dónde había salido realmente…

 

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Harry sin aliento.

 

—Lo encontraron en Hyde Park, ¿recuerdas? Pudieron seguir el rastro hasta Green Park.  La varita estaba ahí.

 

—¿Albus…?

 

—No, no lo encontraron, ni tampoco rastros de él.

 

—¿Entonces por qué pensaron que me alteraría si me informaba de esto? —preguntó, frustrado—. No estoy alterado, estoy calmado y pensando qué puede haber oculto en esos parques y en qué lugar exactamente…

 

—Harry —dijo Hermione—. No es una varita común, no de las que usan los magos en Inglaterra desde hace siglos, no está hecha por Ollivander ni por ningún otro fabricante de varitas que…

 

—Lo sé, Herm —susurró él—. Hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de ser complaciente con este asunto. Sé que son ellos, los desaparecidos. Y sé que Al está con ellos.

 

Hermione jadeó, sorprendida.

 

—Bien —dijo—, bien —como intentando calmarse—. Hay algo más. Dos cosas, en realidad.

 

—¿Qué?

  
—La varita era un trabajo artesanal muy personalizado —explicó.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Para el Ministerio es la prueba final de que están vivos… Tenía el escudo de los Malfoy.

 

Draco Malfoy, pensó Harry inmediatamente. Los Malfoys tenían a su hijo y, ¿para qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Estaban buscando venganza porque Harry no había podido hacer nada por ellos? ¿Tendrían compasión de su hijo porque de verdad lo había intentado? ¿Lo estaban protegiendo o lo estaban torturando? ¿Había ido con ellos porque Scorpius le había dicho algo…? ¿Se lo devolverían…? De todas las familias de los Desaparecidos que podían tener a su hijo esta era la que más lo desconcertaba porque NO LOS ENTENDÍA. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca había sabido realmente de qué lado estaban, si es que estaban de alguno o habían creado un lado aparte sólo para la familia.

 

Albus. ¿Dónde RAYOS estaba Albus ahora?

 

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí —respondió al instante, intentando ocultar la preocupación que estaba rayando en histeria—. ¿Cuál es la otra cosa?

 

Hermione respiró profundamente.

 

—Sospechan que están ocultos en alguno de los parques porque encontraron varios dejos de huellas mágicas, pero no saben de dónde provienen exactamente. Van a alzar barreras sobre Kensington, Hyde, Green y St James’s.

 

—Bien, si están ahí y Albus está ahí, van a dar con ellos…

 

—Van a secar los lagos y a cortar el paso del agua al lugar para comprobar si están escondidos ahí —interrumpió—. Creen que si su fuente de agua los abandona no podrán ocultarse por mucho tiempo. Los van a sacar de su escondite…

 

El corazón de Harry se aceleró.

 

—Así tengan que matarlos de sed —susurró.

 

Así Albus fuera un rehén y el primero al que dejarían morir de sed para salvarse ellos.

 

—No —respondió—. No pueden hacer eso, no si yo no lo permito.

 

—Por eso no querían que supieras, por eso te sacaron del caso…

 

— ¿Qué?

 

 

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

 

Los comentarios son mi única paga. Y realmente lo único que me mantiene animada y escribiendo. Si no, mi pasatiempo sería hablar con mi almohada.


End file.
